The Just King and the Loyal Protector
by starwarsjediknight032
Summary: I didn't want to but before l knew it I was being taken onto a train with my good friends the Pevinsies. They were all nice to me and I accepted Edmund as my friend and he did too. We all stumbled into a magical land called Narnia. The Pevinsies were kings and queens and I was the protector of e Lion,the Witch,and the Wardrobe and the Golden Age. Squeals are afterwards.
1. Chapter 1: Bios and Prologue

A 6 year old Autumn Phoenix was walking down the street of Finchley. A book was under her arm and she was wearing a black skirt and a navy shirt. She had just moved to Finchley with her parents a few months ago. She didn't have many friends but that was okay to her. She had already gotten use to her new home.

"Hey Pevensie!" a mean voice called.

"Oh no,not Rodger and his clan again" she mumbled under her breath. Rodger was his playmates were the bullies of Finchley. She was a tough girl. A tom boy to be specific. She had already given each of Rodgers mates and Rodger himself a punch here that there. She was well known for standing up to Rodger but sometimes she would get pretty scraped up. Her parents were use to her getting in to fights every now and then but Autumn was a good soul. She may have a fierce temper but she had good judgement.

She jogged down the sidewalk towards the sound of the voice.

She saw a boy. Her age or maybe just the slightest bit older. He had dark hair that was a bit messy,brown eyes,and a few freckles on his nose. Two of Rodger's friends were roughly holding him but the arms so he would stop squirming. A big Rodger was standing in front of him with a smug look on his face.

"That should teach you not to ignore me"

"RODGER ALEX MECOLS!" she yelled.

He turned towards her. "Well if it isn't Autumn Phoenix. How's to going girl?".

"What do you think you're doing?!" she yelled,ignoring his question. "Oh this little squirt? I asked him a question and he didn't answer". The boy that was being held down looked between the girl and boy. He heard about a new family that moved in and they said they had a daughter about his age;this must be her. What was she thinking? He had lived in Fichley much longer than she had. It wasn't wise to mess with Rodger the riper.

"That gives you no right to push him around like he's your servent". "Listen Phoenix, either back off so I can do as I please with him or I can make my pals here make you back off" Rodger threatened.

She crossed her arms over her chest. She wasn't leaving. "Boys get her!" Rodger commanded.

A huge boy came up to her and tried to grab her but she duck and kicked him hard in the gut. She was small with hardly any muscle but she was agile,fast,and surprisingly strong. He feel to the ground and groaned. "1 down 4 to go" she said with a small smile.

Rodger took the boy by the scurf of his shirt and nodded for the other three to go after her. Autumn Phoenix was not going down without a fight. They started to circle her but she was too fast for that. She tipped one by the feet and he feel on his friend. The other she gave a quick punch in the nose and it immediately started bleeding.

She went over to Rodger. "Left him go if you know what's good for you" she glared up at him (He was about 3 years older than she was and about a foot taller). "Or what?". She punched him hard in the stomach and he feel to his knees. He looked sick and crawled over to the grass where he vomited. Ugh.

"Let's go boys" he said throwing a nasty look at Autumn and ran away with his friends. She turned to the boy. His eyes wide with fear. No one could stand up to Rodger let alone a girl and bet him up.

"I won't hurt you. I meet Rodger soon after I moved her. He's a real mence. I'm Autumn Phoenix. Who are you?" she asked. "Edmund Pevensie". "Well Edmund Pevensie I think you're going to be good friends. They shook hands. This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

A 9 year old Autumn Phoenix knocked on the door of her good friends the Pevensies. Peter answered the door. He was a nice person. Like an older brother to Autumn. He was 14,Susan was 13, Edmund was 9 and a half,and little Lucy was 6.

"Hello Autumn. Ed's in his room but you better be careful" Peter said. "Why?". "He got into another fight today". "I'll see what I can door" she said,going up the stairs and to Edmund's door.

She knocked. "Go away" Edmund's voice said from the other side of the door.

"Ed it's me, Autumn"

Silence

"Ed, I'm coming in now" she said, opening the door.

Edmund was curled up in a ball on his bed crying. His clothes were messy and he had a black eye. "Oh Ed" she said quietly. She pulled a first-aid kit out of her shoulder bag and sat on the bed next to him. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. "It's okay" she said softly. Edmund lifted his head up from his knees.

She then carefully tended his eye. Rodger had taken every chance he could to bet up Edmund when Autumn wasn't around. Edmund was a bit of a back taker but then again Rodger would make anyone (Anyone but Autumn) look guilty.

She turned to the door to leave seeing that Edmund wanted to be alone. "Thank you" she heard behind her. "For what?". "Being my friend". "I will always be your friend Edmund Pevensie".

* * *

A 12 year old Autumn Phoenix knocked on Edmund's door. 17 year old Peter told her that their father along for hers was enlisted in war. 16 year old Susan didn't really bother to help Edmund,and 9 year old Lucy was too young to see how her brother felt. She heard nothing but proceed to open the door. She ducked as a book went over her head.

"Oh it's you" he said plainly. "Did you look first or did you aim first?" he rolled his eyes. "Father's going to war" he stated. "So's my father" he looked away. "Ed it's going to be alright. We can get through this together" he looked at her. She was still the same feisty girl he had meet 6 years ago. She went over and gave him a hug. "Best friends?" she asked. "Bedt friends" he confirmed.


	2. Chapter 2: War but no Peace

*Autumn's POV *  
I couldn't shut my eyes. I turned over in the sleeping bag to get comfortable but it didn't help. I was spending the night at my friends, the Pevensies. My parents were both involved In the war and they decided to intrust me to the Pevensies. All I heard was soft breathing. I was in Susan's room because Lucy and I would be awake all night.

The Phoenixs and Pevensies had been friends from the start. Peter was a great leader and acted like an older brother to me sometimes. Susan was always sweet to me; helping me with problems and teaching me things. Lucy was high spirited and I never got tired of her (Mentally). Last but not least was Edmund. He was stubborn and sometimes extremely rude but I liked him as a friend anyways.

I tried to close my eyes but I was awakened by a loud noise. I knew it was the sound of an air raid. Susan jumped out of bed as soon as the warning bells went off. "Come on" Susan said yanking me along. She hurried into Lucy's room and I was left in the hall. I heard yells from the Pevensies. I made my way down the hall after Lucy and Susan. A blur ran passed me but I was knocked off my feet. I looked up. Edmund was on the ground next to me. I leapt to my feet and grabbed Edmund's hand. We both ran down the hall. We were almost to the shelter but suddenly Edmund let go of my hand and sprinted towards the house. "EDMUND!" I tried to go after him but Peter ran passed me and yelled for me to go to the shelter. Mrs. Pevensie, Susan, and Lucy were huddled together in the shelter. I took a seat next to Lucy. The door was still open for Peter and Edmund.

They suddenly flew in and Edmund landed on the floor next to his mother. They both looked winded and Peter looked furious."ICAN'YBELIEVEYOUEDYOUCOULDHAVEGOTTINKILLYOU'RESOSHELFISH". "Stop it" Mrs. Pevensie cried."Why can't you do what you're t told?" Peter said sourly. In Edmund's hand, was a shattered picture of Mr. Pevensie. Edmund was gasping for air while Mrs. Pevensie stroked his head. Edmund gave Peter a hurt glance and Peter slammed the door to the shelter closed.

We spent a while in the shelter. Soon Lucy and Susan fell asleep hugging each other. Edmund got off the floor and took a seat next to me. Mrs. Pevensie fell asleep but Peter was wide awake and had his back to the rest of us. Edmund would stare at the broken picture and look at me. He finally set it down next to him and leaned back on the cot we were on and stared at the ceiling. I picked up the picture but it slipped slightly and drops of blood appeared on my fingers. I winced in pain as the blood began to drip. I grabbed a kleenex for a box on the floor and wiped away the blood. The bleeding stopped and I leaned my head on the wall to my left and slipped into a shallow sleep. I was waken up by movement. Lucy and Susan were slowly waking up and Peter and Mrs. Pevensie were opening the door.

I heard Edmund's soft breathing next to me. I nudged him awake and he groaned and sat up. He blinked a couple of times and then noticed my fingers. He looked at me with concern. My fingers had dry blood all over them and showed small red lines from where the glass scratched me. I gave him the it's-okay look but he still looked concerned. Later that day, we received news that we were being evacuated because of war damages.

I was taken over to my house the same day we got the news to parents weren't home because they were involved in the war. I quickly packed and grabbed a golden locket my parents gave me. I gave a quick look at my room and bolted out to meet Mrs. Pevensie.

*Next Day*

The train station was filled with children and their loved ones. I stayed close to the Pevensies. Mrs. Pevensie gave hugs and encouraging words to her children. Then she came to me. "Now Autumn, be a good girl. I know your parents would be proud". She kissed me on the forehead and hugged me. We slowly made our way to the train. Peter stared at the passing soldiers. "Peter" Susan said taking the tickets from Peter. We shuffled our way onto the crowded train.

We found a compartment and stowed our luggage. Two other children joined us. As the train slowly pulled away from the station, we stuck our heads out the window and waved to Mrs. Pevensie. "Good bye" she mouthed. After the platform was out of view, he returned to the compartment. I sat next to the window and Ed sat across from me. Time passed. I spent my time looking out the window but nothing was interesting. After a few stops, the other two kids in the compartment left. Edmund and I saw as an adult looked at their tags and took them away. Hours passed. 'This is some stuck up trip' I thought.


	3. Chapter 3: Nonsense and Narnia

*Autumn's POV*  
Finally, we got to our stop. I grabbed my suitcase from the rack and followed the others out onto the platform. There was no one there besides us. "The Professor knew we were coming" Susan said. "Maybe we've been incorrectly labeled" Edmund suggested while reading his tag. A car went by and Lucy waved but the car just honked and drove passed us. Then a cart pulled by horse stopped by us. A sour looking woman glared at us. "Mrs. Macready?" Peter asked. I rolled my eyes and looked towards Edmund. This woman couldn't possibly know anything about taking care of kids ages 10 to 18 because that's an 8 year difference. "Haven't you brought anything else?" she asked looking down on us. We shook our heads and piled onto the cart.

*Uneventful and boring ride*

The mansion was huge. Once inside, Mrs. Macready went over the rules (Which I never listen to). Susan almost fingered a statue head. "NO touching of the historical artifacts!" Mrs. Macready exclaimed. She went on babbling about rules and not disturbing the professor. Finally, we got into the room we were staying in. There was a big bed on one side for Susan and

Lucy and three smaller beds from Edmund, Peter and me.

*Sometime later*  
We listened to the radio. It was all about bombings and happenings in the war. I couldn't stand listening to it. My father was a solider and my mother was helping at camps that needed nurses to care for the wounded. Both of them were so close to the battle lines. I was in my bed in my pajamas. I curled my knees until they touched my forehead. Someone snapped the radio off. "These sheets are scratchy" Lucy whined. "Don't worry Lu. We'll be home soon" Peter said trying to comfort her. "If home's even there" Edmund said sourly. I gave him a grim glance and looked away. Soon all the lights were turned off except for a lamp. Peter and Susan were talking to Lucy about this place being huge and exploring outside tomorrow. Peter went to bed and Susan and Lucy snuggled into the covers. Edmund and Peter left but before they could, I saw Edmund stare at me for a second but then he left with Peter. Whatever was going on in that corrupted mind of his was

clearly a mystery to me. Maybe one day I'll get him. Someday.

*The next morning*  
Rain pounded the house. We were siting in a living room. Edmund was messing with a chess set and I was slumped in a chair. "Gastro-vascular" Susan spelled out. "Come on Peter. Gastrovascular". They had being doing this for hours. "Is is Latin?" Peter guessed. "Yes". "Is is Latin for worst game ever?" Edmund sighed. "We could play hide and seek" Lucy said breaking the silence. "But we're already having so much fun" Peter protested. "Peter we're all half asleep" I groaned. "Come on ? Pretty please?" Lucy said giving her puppy face. Peter thought for a second and sighed. "1...2...3...4...5...6". Lucy smiled."What!" Edmund got up and ran. Edmund slammed the chess pieces on the table and Peter continued counting with his back to us. We all ran out to find a place to hide.I looked all over but couldn't find anything. I ran up stairs and I heard Lucy and Edmund fighting over a hiding place."I was here first!". Lucy huffed and ran off. As I passed Edmund's hiding spot, he stuck his head out and motioned for me to hide with him. "He'll find us quicker if we're together" I said. "Just come on" he pulled me behind the curtain. I was a tight place but I was slim and there was enough room between us and Peter's counting echoed through the house. "80...81...82". Edmund and I were still close and almost touching. "92...93...". I suddenly heard running. "I'm back. I'm alright!". It was Lucy. Ed and I stuck our heads out from the curtain. "Shut it. He'll hear you" Ed hissed. Peter came jogging. So much for hide and seek. "I don't think you three get the point of this game" Peter sighed. "Weren't you wondering where I was?" she asked. "That's why he's seeking" Edmund huffed. "I've been gone for hours" Lucy said. Ed and Pete just looked at her. "Does this mean I win?" Susan said approaching behind Peter."I don't think Lucy wants to play any more" Peter said. Lucy broke out her story. How she was hiding in the wardrobe. How she meet Mr. Tumnus and how he took her back to the wardrobe. We went into the room with the wardrobe and Susan opened it. "There's nothing here" she said. Narnia...why does that sound so familiar? I zoned out and didn't listen the sibling's debt. Narnia sounded so new but so familiar to me.

*Flashback*  
Two bright birds. Phoenix. Fiery and beautiful. One was larger; clearly a male. Another was a bit smaller; a female. Both were close together on a branch. After awhile, they flew off. The male flew for the tall trees. The female went for the ground. A flash of bright light. The Phoenix was no longer a bird but a woman. She had red hair and hazel eyes. She looked over her shoulder to watch the male phoenix fly to a tree. The male was all phoenix not part human.  
*Later in Flashback*  
The same woman ,who could turn into a phoenix, was holding a child. It was only a few months old by the look. She was talking to a majestic lion. Aslan. He roared and a doorway appeared from a tree. A couple stepped out from the door. They looked dazzled. They were... my parents! The woman kissed the baby on the forehead and handed it to the couple. The couple adored the baby and gave the woman a few words that I couldn't hear. Before the couple left, the woman took a golden locket from around her neck and placed it around the baby. Just before the couple left, I saw the baby with my own eyes. It had a mop of dark hair and bright but dark blue eyes and its eyes had the faintest tint of hazel. It couldn't be! When the couple left, Aslan turned to the woman and said "She will return and she will save Narnia. She will become a queen and more importantly a protector".

*End of Flashback*

"SHUT UP. YOU THINK YOU'RE DAD BUT YOU'RE NOT!" Edmund yelled. That brought me back to reality. Edmund stormed out "Well that was nicely handled" and Susan went after him.


	4. Chapter 4:Way to go Ed

*Autumn's POV*

*Later that day*  
Lucy was silent when we went to bed. Edmund was still a bit up tight about earlier. The lights turned off but I couldn't go to sleep. The flashback I had earlier was still in my mind.

*A little later*

I heard boot moving. Lucy was getting out of bed and slipping into her boots. "Are you going back?". She nodded. "Could I come with you?". She smiled. I got out of bed carefully and slipped on boots as well. We made our way to the spare room but I had the feeling we were being followed. We stepped into the wardrobe. My eyes widened. We were in a huge forest. Snow was falling and a lamp post was shining in the snow. "I'm so glad you came" Lucy squealed. "You can meet Mr. Tumnus!". She pulled me through the woods until we reached a small cottage looking place. She knocked on the door. A faun opened the door (I read mythical books). "Lucy!" he said giving her a hug. "And who is this?". "Oh. This is Autumn Phoenix but you can call her Autumn". "Um Autumn this is Mr. Tumnus" Lucy introduced. He shook my hand in a strange fashion. But I did notice his eyes widening as Lucy said my name.

*Later inside*

"The White Witch doesn't know about you luckily" Tumnus said handing us both a cup of tea. He sat down. His eyes still glued on me. "If you don't mind me asking, what were your parents names?" Tumnus asked me. "My father's name is Michael. He was an orphan so no one knew his last name. My mother's name is Lillian. After they got married, they used my mother's last name". "It can't be!" he said. I looked at him confused. "You're part of the Ice and Fire prophecy!". Lucy and I gave him a confused look. "Maybe it would help you if I read it out loud" he said noticing our faces. "It goes something like this"

A daughter of Eve

Shall stop the reign of winter

And help the kings and queens

A protector of our land she is

A half blood

Part human like our kings and queens

And part majestic phoenix

Her name is in fact her past

Ice melts at her single touch

Her eyes will glimmer like golden fire

Fire is in her soul

"There is more to this but I can't seem to remember it" Tumnus finished. Lucy's mouth was open. "So I am part phoenix?". "Yes. I believe so but you may want to ask Aslan" Tumnus replied. "I do know of another story that may relate to your past". I nodded for him to continue. "Story goes that a 100 years ago. A young woman meet a phoenix. She befriended it. It was tamed by her. One day she wished to be a phoenix. To fly with it and be one of its kind. The great Aslan granted her wish. Now she could transform into a phoenix and turn back into a human. The two birds fell in love. After 3 years, she found that she was with child so she returned to human form. After the child was born, the White Witch started her reign. Aslan wanted the her child to escape to another world. She obeyed and allowed another family from another world to raise her , but some say she's still in Narnia today". He finished. I was shocked but also confused. Was it possible that this prophecy referred to me? Lucy looked stunned. "It's getting late. Maybe you should both return to spare om". Lucy and I both got up. Tumnus lead us to the door and we thanked him for the visit.

*A little later at the lamp post*

When we got to the lamp post, I saw someone I would least expect. Edmund. Lucy ran up to hug him. I heard them talking about "What are you doing here?" but I didn't listen. Was someone in my family really part phoenix? Was that baby I saw in my vision someone I knew? Was I a protector of Narnia? I was snapped back to earth when I saw Lucy and Edmund head for the wardrobe. I followed.

*A few minutes later in our bedroom*

"Peter wake up! I went back to Narnia and this time Edmund and Autumn went too" Lucy squealed jumping on Peter. Peter turned towards Edmund. "You saw the faun?". "I was just playing along. Sorry Pete. I shouldn't have encouraged her. You know how little kids little children don't know when to stop pretending" Edmund said smugly. Lucy ran out crying and Susan and Peter went after her after Peter shoved Edmund into his head. "Ow!". I rolled my eyes. My temper flared. How could Edmund? I turned towards him. He looked at me with a cold stare but it softened and he looked guilty. I left the room quickly to join Lucy ,who was drinking hot chocolate in the kitchen. Mrs. Macready offered me a cup and I took it. Dried tears stained Lucy's face and I put my arm around her to make her feel better. "Why didn't they believe me?" she whimpered. I shrugged. I hated seeing Lucy like this. The first time I met her; she was also so nice. Way to go Ed.


	5. Chapter 5: You bowled it

*Autumn's POV*  
*The next day outside*  
Peter,Susan, Edmund, and I were playing cricket and Lucy was reading under a tree. I keep seeing Edmund staring at me. I was waiting for my turn. Edmund was up to hit and Peter was throwing. Ed looked back at me. I gave him a small smile. "Ow!". Peter hit Edmund with the ball when he wasn't looking. "Wake up Doll a Daisy!" Peter said picking up the ball. "Why can't we play hide and seek again?" Edmund asked rubbing his leg. "I thought you said it was a kids game". "Besides we could use the fresh air" Susan said trying to sound happy. "Like there's not any air inside" Edmund mumbled under his breath. This time Edmund was ready to hit. Peter threw it. Edmund smacked the ball. *CRASH*. Oh no.

*We all run inside*

"Well done Ed". "You bowled it!" Edmund spat. I heard voices. "The Macready!" Susan gasped. We ran to find a place to hide. Most of the doors were locked. We finally found an open door. It was the spare room. Edmund went for the wardrobe. Peter and Susan were arguing about going in. I heard the foot steps getting closer. "Just go!" I hissed.

We all stuffed ourselves into the wardrobe."Hey!". "Ow!". "You're on my foot!". "Peter!". "Stop pushing!". Peter and Susan feel back. They landed in soft snow. They got up and stared in amazement."Don't worry. I'm sure it's just your imagination! " Lucy teased. "I suppose saying we're sorry won't cover it, would it?" Peter asked. "No..." *SMACK*. "But that might" Lucy said smacking Peter with a snowball. Then we all started a snowball fight. Eveyone but Edmund. Susan threw another snowball and it hit Ed's arm. "Ow!". " You little lier!" Peter said finally noticing Ed. "You didn't believe her either!". "Apologize to Lucy" Peter demanded. Peter and Edmund fought for a few seconds until Edmund finally said "Alright! I'm sorry". "It's alright. Some people just don't know when to stop pretending" Lucy said smiling."Very funny" Edmund said sarcastically.

"Do you think we should head back?" Susan asked. "Well we could at least look around a little" Edmund said. "I think Lucy should decide" Peter said. "I second it". "I want you all to meet Mr. Tumnus". "Mr. Tumnus it is then".Soon we found ourselves walking to Mr. Tumnus's house. Lucy talked all about him and led the way. "And there'll be tea, and cakes and...". " What is it Lu?". I looked up and saw the door to Mr. Tumnus's house was banged apart. Lucy gasped and ran towards the house. " Lu?" this was no accident. The was the White Witch's doing.

The house was in shambles. Broken plates and cups and torn furniture. A piece of paper was nailed to the wall. "Faun Tumnus, is under arrest for high treason, against her imperial majesty Jadis, queen of Narnia, Chatelaine of Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands, also said for comforting her majesties enemies,harboring spies,and fraternizing with humans. Signed Maugrim,captain of the secret police. Long live the queen" Peter read. "Now we should really go back" Susan protested. "But we have to help!" Lucy cried. "This is out of our hands" Peter testified. "How do we know if we don't try?" I said siding with Lucy. "He got in trouble just for being with a human". "Maybe we should call the police" Peter suggested. "These are the police smart one" I said. "Don't worry 'll find a way". "Way should we?" I whirled around to face Edmund. "I mean he's a criminal" he finished. "Edmund!"

"Pssst"

A bird land on a branch behind us. "Did that bird just "psst" us?" Susan asked. We went outside. We cautiously walked towards a mound of snow. In a magical land, who know what it would be.

"It's a beaver" Lucy said.

I tilted my head. "Here boy *click* *click*" Peter said trying to cox it into coming. When it was finally about a foot away Peter held out his hand.

"I ain't gonna smell it if that's what you want"

I jumped slightly. "Lucy Pevensie" it said. He held out a handkerchief for her. "It's the hanky I gave to Mr...". "Tumnus" he finished for Lucy. "He gave it to me just before they toke him". "Is he alright" Lucy asked. "Not here. Let's go someplace else" the beaver motioned a direction. "He means the trees" Lucy said answering their confused looks.

We started following. "Peter! What are you doing?" Susan said grabbing his arm. "She's right. I mean how do we know we can trust him?" Edmund asked. "He says he knows the faun". "He's a beaver. He's not suppose to say anything" Susan said logically. "Is everything alright?" the beaver asked. "Yes" I said and started walking towards him; Lucy followed. "Well come on" I said.

"What a beautiful dam" Lucy exclaimed once we reached Beaver's house. "Mearly a trifle".

"Beaver is that you? If I found out you've been out with Badger again. I'll...Oh those aren't badgers" Mrs. Beaver said once she saw us. "You could have at least given me 10 minutes warning" she said while brushing down her fur. "I would have given you a week if I thought it would help" Mr. Beaver joked. Everyone else walked inside. Edmund turned around at look towards the mountains. Where the castle of the White Witch was. "Enjoying the scenery are we?" Mr. Beaver said clearly missing what Ed was thinking. I got it now. Edmund was the one who told the White Witch. That's where he was when he was in Narnia.

"Fish and chips?" Mrs. Beaver said snapping me out of my thoughts. "Is there anything we can do about Mr. Tumnus?" Peter asked. "Well there's hope" Mrs. Beaver said trying to lighten the mood. "There's a load of hope"Mr. Beaver exclaimed. "Aslan is on the move". "Who's Aslan?" Edmund asked. "*HA* *HA* Who's Aslan! You cheaky little blight" Mr. Beaver laughed. Mr. Beaver nudged him. "You don't know who he is do you?" Mr. Beaver asked. "Well we haven't exactly been here very long" Peter said. "Well he's only the king of the woods. Top geezer! The real king of Narnia!" he exclaimed. "He's been away for a long time" Mrs. Beaver explained. "Now he's back and he's waiting for you at the Stone table". "Waiting for us?". "You're plumbing joking. They don't even know about the prophecy!". "Well then tell them" Mrs. Beaver said. "Aslan's return. Tumnus's arrest. The secret police. It's all happening because of you!". "You're blaming us?" my thoughts exactly. "No not blaming. Thanking you" Mrs. Beaver said.

"There's a prophecy. When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits on Cair Paravel, the evil times will be over and done" Mr. Beaver said. "You know that doesn't really rhyme" Susan said. That's not the point. "Yeah,yeah I know but you're missing the point!" Beaver said.

"It has long been told that 2 sons of Adam,2 daughters of Eve and one half-blood will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia" Mrs. Beaver explained. "Half-blood?" Edmund asked. "She means me" I said. He gave me a confused look. "It has also been foretold that the half-blood will be the protector of our land including a protector of our kings and queens" Mrs. Beaver said. "She's said to be the human daughter of the noble phoenix, Ambluz. Said to have her on wings" Mr. Beaver said showing us a drawing.

It was me! I was wearing a suit of black,silver, and red armor. A golden handled sword at my hip and a golden crown on my really caught my eye was the pair of crimson-orange wings on her back. They were huge. They reach her feet when they were folded.

"And you think we're the ones?". "You better because Aslan's already got your army figured out" Mr. Beaver said. "Our army?". "Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up a war". "I think you're mistaken...We're not heros". 'We're from Finchely!" Susan said. "But you can't just leave!" Mr. Beaver protested. "He's right we have to help Mr. Tumnus" Lucy whined. "It's out of our hands. Thank you for your hospitality but we really must leave. Ed?" Peter said.

I turned around. Edmund was gone. "I'm gonna kill him" Peter said. " You may not have to. Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?" Mr . Beaver asked.


	6. Chapter 6: Fire within

We ran through the snow. A million thoughts went through my head. What was he thinking? What was he doing? Why is he doing it?

We finally came face to face with an enormous castle. It was made of ice. A person was walking towards its doors. Now I really wish I had those wings. " EDMUND! " Lucy called. "I'm going after him" I said. " You can't! " Mr. Beaver cried. " If it's my job to be a protector, then let me do my job!". I didn't wait for an answer. I ran towards the place as fast as my legs could take me. Ignoring the calls I opened the huge ice doors and walked into the frozen domain.

"Well what do we have here?" a cold voice called. I turned around. The White Witch.

" Hello half-blood" she said coldly. " You know what I am?" I said trying to intimate her. "I know so much more". My blood ran cold. How much did she know about me? " You may have great powrs but you don't know how to use them". That was true. " Ginabrik". A dwarf walked in. "Why don't you show the protector her new room". The Witch grabbed me by the wrist but quickly dropped it. On her hand was a burn mark. She looked me dead in the eye. She took her wand an nd slowly drew a line across my cheak. Blood dripped down my cheak and I tried hard not to show my pain. " So young. You would have made fine addition to my army". She nodded and the dwarf came forward and tried to grab me. He was half my height so kick his legs out from under him and he dropped to the ground. Suddenly pain shot through my side. " There. That should keep her from fighting back". The dwarf grabbed me and I had no choice but to stagger after him.

My vision was blurry and he threw me into the cell. I felt him shackle my ankles and I heard him slam the door. Then it was all black.

*Edmund's POV *

The cold cell was miserable. I sat curled up against the wall until I heard the door open. I stared. Next to Ginabrik was Autumn. Blood was on her side and a crude line of blood was across her cheak. He threw her to the ground and shackled her. "Brought you a new friend" he cackled. I crawled over to her once that dwarf left. She was unconscious and her side was still bleeding freely. This is all my fault.

I put her her head so that it rested on my lap. Why did I even listen to that Witch.

Suddenly a bright light filled the room. I shut my eyes quickly. The light died and I could feel the warmth return to Autumn. I opened my eyes. The cut on her cheak was merely a barely noticeable scar. The blood was gone from her side.

Her eyes fluttered open. "What happened?". I smiled "I was going to ask you the same thing"

*Autumn's POV *

I listened to what Edmund said. He told me about the golden glow and how my wounds disappeared. Maybe I am cut out for this protector stuff. " This is all my fault. Edmund said suddenly. " I told the White Witch about you and my siblings. I told her about Mr. Tumnus". " You didn't mean to" I said trying to make him feel better. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Somebody say my name?"

"Mr . Tumnus? "

In the cell next to ours, Mr . Tumnus was chained up. He looked beat up and week.

"She got you too?"

"You can say that"

"Since we're here, can you tell me anything about this legendary protector or what some people call me?"

"I would be honored"

* * *

"Long ago when the prophecy of the kings and queens was created, another prophecy arose. For without the kings and queens there would be no protector and without the protector there would be no kings or queens. This protector is said to have the wings of a phoenix. Strength of a lion"

"And you think it's me?"

"Almost sure of it but we can't tell yet. Your greatness will grow with you"

"But ho..."

I couldn't finish because at that moment the doors of our cell opened and Jadis herself stood before us.

"My wolves tore that dam apart. Your little family is no where to be found"

"Where did they go?"

"I don't know" Edmund cried.

The Witch lifted Edmund up by the collar of his shirt and he was dangling in the air.

"Then you are of no further use to me"

"Put him down!"

The Witch looked at me. "So naive little protector". She dropped Edmund to the ground and stood in front of me. "True your powers will grow stronger. It is said that once you are of age (18 I'm guessing on this) even I will trimble at your name, but now you aren't even close to that so why let you?"

She raised her wand ready to strike.

"Wait! The beaver said something about Aslan"

I stared at Edmund. You just had to open your mouth.

"Aslan? Where?"

I could tell the great Aslan was a bigger problem than me

"I..."

"He's a stranger here your majesty. He can't be expected to know everything" Mr. Tumnus said trying to save the awareness of a Narnian army.

The dwarf hit him with the handle of his axe

"I said. Where. Is. Aslan? "

"I don't know. I left before they said anything. I really wanted to see you"

Really

"Guard!" an orge appeared behind her.

"Release the faun" Mr. Tumnus was unchained and was dragged to the feet of the Witch.

"Do you know why you're here faun?"

"Because I believe in a free Narnia"

"Your here because he turned you in"she said pointing to Edmund "For sweeties".

Great job Ed. Always thinking with your stomach (Sound familiar? )

Mr. Tumnus only stared at Edmund 'How could you?' was written on his face.

The guard began to drag Mr. Tumnus away.

"What are you doing with him?" I yelled.

"Don't worry. One less Narnian to so call protect" she smiled.

"You witch!"

She flicked he wand towards me and a volley of ice spikes were sent my way.

I doged as many as I could but one hit my leg. One left a scratch on my cheek and one was slight lodged in my stomach.

"Ready my sleigh. Edmund misses his family and I'm sure Autumn misses her friends"

She left and banged the door shut.

I pulled the ice from my side. It stung a little but it barely penatrated my skin. I could fell the sticky blood beneath my shirt but it was too bad.

"I swear I never ment any of this"

"I forgive you"

Edmund could tell by her eyes. She truly forgiives him.

"Sometimes when temptation lures in its prey, it lures it by using its weekness against them. All living things sin but all things can be made right"

Where did that come from?

He gave me a small smile.

"We"ll escape. Somehow"

The door to the cell opened again. Ginabrik and a hag walked in. They unlocked the cuffs on our feet but then handcuffed us.

Ginabrik brought a dagger out and poked it at Edmund's back. The hag did the same to me.

" Let's get going to our family reunion" Ginabrik said harshly

In the courtyard, the White Witch's sleigh was waiting.

I saw Edmund gape at something.

I looked over to where he was looking.

Mr. Tumnus!

He was stone. A statue.

My anger boiled in my blood.

* * *

The hag and Ginabrik shove us into the sleigh or more of the floor of the sleigh. The White Witch toke a seat on the sleigh. I really didn't like my position because I was with kicking range.

The sleigh lurched and our bitter trip began.


	7. Chapter 7:Deals and earning your wings

After an unpleasant ride with the White Witch's ankle in my stomach, we came to a stop.

I noticed that that the snow was melting and the runners of the sleigh were now sliding on slush.

"It's so warm out" Ginabrik said taking offhis coat. The White Witch gave him a glare.

" I'll go cheak the sleigh" h said after he noticed his mistress's stares.

* * *

The wolves returned. One of them had a fox in its jaws.

The White Witch questioned the fox but he didn't yield.

"Forgive me your majesties" it spoke.

"Don't waste your time with flattering" she said.

"Not to seem rude but I wasn't talking to you" he said looked at Edmund and me.

Jadis only glared at him. She asked him again but Aslan but he didn't break. She was about to strike him with her wand. Edmund ran in front of her.

"Wait! The beavers said something about the Stone table and about an army there"

"An army?"

The fox sighed. Edmund once again had to open his big mouth.

"Thank you" the Witch said.

"This creature needs to learn some respect. Before he dies!"

"NO!" Edmund and I yell but it was too late. The only fox that was there was the stone fox with a frozen pained expression on his face.

I saw tears in Edmunds eyes and I felt my own eyes water. War was one thing. Killing an innocent animal was another.

I saw the White Witch slap Edmund. Angry tears filled my eyes.

"Just think about who's side your on Edmund" she said while forcefully cupping his chin. "Mine" she turned his head to the now stone fox "Or theirs".

I could take it any more I had to do something. If I was truly the protector of Narnia, I could do something to stop her or at least stall her.I closed my eyes.I pictured it clearly in my head. I wished it.

I heard a yelp. I opened my eyes.

The bottom of the Witch's dress was on fire!

I couldn't help but smile a bit. Edmund grinned.

To my disappointment, she put it out quickly. Remind me to use that not in a life threatening situation. She marched up to me and raise her wand above her head.

"The prophecies of "The Protector" die here. As well as young Autumn Phoenix"

I quickly shut my eyes and waited for the pain.

But none came.

I opened my eyes.

Two huge wings (The size of Maleficent's wings) covered me.

They were a crimson/golden/orange color. Feathery and smooth.

I looked behind me to see my savior but no one was behind me.

The wings were attached to me!

They were mine.

I moved them.

They were as easy to move as my hands.

I removed them from my face.

The White Witch stared at me. Her mouth hung open a tiny bit. Edmund and Ginabrik were the same.

I felt like I had used my wings since I was born.

I looked back at the Witch. "I looks like my destiny doesn't end here".

"I want Edmund. You are to let us go" I commanded.

"I think not. Ginabrik!". The dwarf seized Edmund and he tried to fight back but lost the battle once he had a knife pressed to his throat. "Not so fast" the Witch smiled. "Lets have a deal. I don't kill Edmund right here and you don't run off. Or you leave or try to stop me and the boy will live a short life". I looked at Edmund. In his eyes, he told me to go and save myself but they also said please don't let them kill me. I knew what I had to do. "He wouldn't be much use to you dead now would he?". The Witch looked at me with a hint of surprise in her eyes. "True but I'll do what I have to". I thought. The only weapons that she had was here wand a Ginabriks knife. I didn't see any more in the sled. "I have a proposition. You don't kill Edmund and I don't tell anyone about you. I will claim that your wolves chased me out and not _say _anything about you building your army,or that you plan to kill Edmund or else all Narnia will parish". I didn't know if these were true or not but my gut says go with it. "I am prepared to bond this using magic but the bond will die in one week. That should be long enough to see who's winning this war". She raised her eyebrows. I've read (In fictional books at home. I'm taking a risk here). "According to the rules, if you do kill Edmund, you lose your life. If I speak to anyone about your plots, I will die and I will also grant you all of my powers".

She thought. Edmund looked at me and gave me the what-are-you-doing? look.

"I accept" she said.

I held out my hand. She shook it. My mind was swimming. Words came to me.

"By the ancient laws of Narnia, I will bestow this promise. It will not fade until time is called. It is irreversible and unchangeable. No power on earth can change it (Sound familiar?)

It was done.

"If I recall, the rules nothing about me harming him. Just that he can't die" she smiled.

"Well the rules said nothing about me not being able to escape"

I shot up into the air before the White Witch could grab me. My wings flapped a steady rhythm.

Power I never knew I had swam through my veins. The knife on Edmund's knife melt and the liquid plopped to the ground. Ginabrik moved his hand quickly so it wouldn't burn. Edmund remained unharmed. He stared up at me. "I will find you" I thought clearly in my mind. He nodded and I zoomed into the sky. Above the clouds. My wings were like extra feet. You needed energy to move them. I needed to find the rest of the Pevensie. I needed to find Aslan. I felt like a map was lodged in my brain. I went left,right. Took turns and spins.

* * *

After a while, my wings were getting heavy I had to find something or someone friendly soon. Then up ahead I saw a large camp. Most of the tents were red with the symbol of a golden lion on the flaps. I knew I was in the right place. I landed at little ways from the camp. Then I heard hooves behind me. I spun around. The was a huge centaur. He had curly black hair and a sword at his hip. "Who are you?" he said in a gruff voice. "I'm Autumn Phoenix". I wished my wings away and they were gone. Not the even slightest hint that I had wings showed. "What is it Orieous?" and cheetah said behind the centaur. "Goovier, Inform Aslan that the half-blood has arrived". The spotted cat nodded and raced off. "The Protector has come".


	8. Chapter 8:I'm glad you're back

The camp was filled with all sorts of creatues. They were preparing for war against the White Witch.

" Autumn!

" Offh!"

"Hell...o... L...ucy". Lucy ran straight into me and smothered me in a hug. Peter and Susan were soon behind her. " You're alright". I nodded. " Where's Edmund? ". " There was a bit of a problem but I managed to strike a deal with the White Witch". " You did what!?". "Don't worry. The deal was that if she kills Edmund, she will die. If I tell anyone about her future plans, I will die and my powers are hers for the taking". Peter looked shocked at me but before he could say anything I said "We sealed the deal by magic. It can't be broken until the deals ends in 7 days". "Also, if I tell or not, it doesn't change the future". " So it was kind of like a trick?" Lucy said smiling. "Exactly".

* * *

I came out of my tent in a red shirt and black pants (Since I was the protector, I was given permission to dress as I please. Yes! Goodbye dresses! ). I had been at Aslan's camp for 5 days. We've heard nothing about Edmund and the end of the bond would break on midnight in 2 days. I started sword training a.s.a.p and I quickly got the hang of it. Orieious said I was a skilled fighter and with a few years practice I could be the best swordsmen (or swordswoman but I like swordsmen better) in Narnia. Using a sword felt so right. After I got to Aslan's camp, the Pevensies gave me a package. They told me about meeting Father Christmas and how he wanted them to give me a present. It was a sword! It was finely crafted. It had a golden hilt with a blazing red ruby in the center of each side. It was light and t fit my hand perfectly. I named it Draca (This is really from a Merlin spell) for dragon in some sort of langue I forgot. Since then, Draca was always with me in the red and golden scabbard that came with it. On the blade of Draca, the words "The Phoenix shall rise" were written. On the other side, the words "Destiny burns strong".

I remembered the day when the Pevensies told me about their journey here. I also told them about mine. When we finished, I said "Have you managed to turn him into a fluffy hat yet?". We laughed.

It was then that I heard the sound of a horn. Susan's Horn!

I sprouted wings and flew to where the horn sounded. I landed and found Peter face to face with the captain of the secret police. Aslan was there and so were a few other animals. I watched closely. Come on Peter!

"You think you're a king. Well now you're going to die like a DOG!" the wolf lunged. "PETER!" Susan and Lucy screamed. They jumped down from the tree they were will and rushed over to Peter. I help them push the body of the wolf off. Peter was okay! His eyes wide with fear.I smiled.

I looked up and saw the wolf under Aslan's paw. He lifted the paw and the wolf ran like the wind. "After him. He will lead you to Edmund". He nodded to me. I flew after the others.

* * *

I removed my sword for the minotaur I stabbed and quickly looked around for Edmund. Killing my first victim was hard but I grew use to the idea; this was war. I spotted Edmund tied and gagged to a tree. He watched in fear as rescue party and the beasts of Jadis's fought. I ran over to him. I burned the ropes from his hands with a simple twitch of an eye. Orieious pulled Edmund onto his back.

I followed them closely as we lead the Witch's camp. I was able to command my wings better each day. I had so much power and I was learning how to use it. I was able to set a few tents alight as well as a few creatures.

* * *

Back at Aslan's camp, Orieious set Edmund back to the ground and left to tend to army matters. Aslan approached us. "I wish to speak to you alone my son". I looked back at Edmund and left for my tent. I saw Peter,Susan, and Lucy together. "Edmund's back!" Lucy said hugging me. "Are you alright?" she asked. "I'm a little tired but nothing like going on a rescue mission to start your day!".

We saw Edmund walk towards us with Aslan behind him. "What's done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund about the past" Aslan said. "Hello" was all Edmund could say. Lucy rushed up and hugged him. He was shocked for a moment but then hugged her back. Susan hugged him too. Then he stopped in front of me. I hesitated but then I went to him and hugged him. I flung my arms around his neck and he hugged back. "I'm glad your back" I whispered in his ear.

"Get some sleep" Peter said after our reunion. Edmund walked towards their tent. "And Edmund..." Edmund turned round. "Try not to wonder off" Peter said smiling. Edmund gave a quick smile and proceeded to their tent

* * *

The next day at breakfast, Edmund joined us. "You're looking better". He smiled and quickly started stuffing his mouth with toast. "Narnia's not going to run out of toast Ed!" Lucy giggled.

"You should start packing for you're way back" Peter said. "We're leaving?". "I promised Mum I would keep you all safe. Even you Autumn but that doesn't mean I can't stay around to help". "But they need us. All 5 of us" Lucy protested. "Well I'm staying. And you can try all you want but you can't catch me when I have wings" I said firmly. "Well I guessed it's settled" Susan said, getting up and grabbing her bows. "Where are you going?". "To get some practice".

* * *

I rode on a white horse with Peter and Edmund. They battled from their horses. Peter was skilled but Edmund had true potential with a sword. I can see it now "The Sword of Narnia".

Mr. Beaver suddenly ran over to us making Edmund's horse rear up. "Whoa Horsie!". Really Horsie? "My name is Philip". "Oh...sorry". Mr. was talking so quickly I could understand him but I heard the words "White Witch", "On her way here", and "Now".

We raced back quickly to camp. The White Witch was being carried on a throne by four hideous creatures.

"You have a traitor in your misits, Aslan" she spoke, looking at Edmund. "His offense was not against you". "Have you forgotten the laws on which Narnia was built? she asked. "Don't recite the deep magic to me witch. I was there when they were written" Aslan growled. "Then you remember well that all traitors belong to me. His blood is my property". "Try and take him then" Peter threatened,drawing his sword. I drew mine and raise my wings in a threatening manner and others drew their weapons. "Do you think mere force will deny my rights,little king?". Peter stiffened. "Aslan knows that unless I have blood as the law demands. All Narnia will be overturned in fire and water" WHAT!. "That boy!" she said, pointing at Edmund. "Will die on the stone table. As is tradition". Aslan better do something before I deep fry her here and now. "Enough! I shall speak to you alone" Aslan said. She followed him into the tent. The rest of us waited.

* * *

They finally came out from the tent.

"She has renounced her claim on the son of Adams blood" Aslan announced.

Everyone cheered. Edmund hugged Lucy tightly. When Edmund let go of Lucy, I ran up and hugged him with all my strength. "How do I know you'll keep your promise?" the White Witch asked. Aslan gave a mighty roar and the White Witch quickly sat back down on her throne and the Narnians cheered.

* * *

Later that night, Edmund and I were heading back to ours tents. We were laughing and then were reached my tent. "Well good night" I said. "Night". I turned to my tent but then I quickly spun around and kissed Edmund on the cheek. We both blushed and I quickly retreated to my tent. Edmund stood there for another for another second. He blinked but then left for his tent. Was he developing feelings for his best friend?


	9. Chapter 9:Death of the Protector

The next morning, I was woken up by someone shaking my shoulders. I quickly jumped off my cot a looked around my tent. It was Edmund. " What is it?". "We got a message from my sisters. "Aslan is dead". I felt like someone had run a blade through me. "Peter's working out the army. It's time to prepare for battle. Orieious wanted me to give you this" he said, handing me a bag. I nodded and he left the ten by. The battle was on.

First, I put on a suit of chain on. The shirt was long sleeved and the bottom was half way to my knees. Then there were pants of chain mail. The I put a sleeveless red shirt on over the mail. Then I put on a black breastplate that went from my waist to under m collar bone. It had golden fire symbols and a golden lion on it. Then, I put on my black shoulder gear. Then a pair of black gauntlets. I pulled my hair back into a low ponytail that started at the base of my neck. Then I pulled on a pair of black boots with golden buckles . I noticed at the back heel of each boot, there was a small pointed blade. Then last but not least, I put on my black belt with my red and golden scabbard. Draca was in place on my hip. I was ready for battle.

* * *

On the cliff that over looked the battlefield, Edmund and I stood. Edmund was wearing the same kind of armor Peter was. A suit of chain mail with a red shirt with a golden lion on the chest. Meteal boots, shoulder armor, helmet and sword. I noticed no one had armor like mine. It was like iws a totally different soldier. Orieus claims since I was the protector, then I would need a special suit of armor.

The battle drew nearer. I saw the White Witch's army march here. My wings were out but they were folded behind my back. The battle was about to begin.

* * *

"Retreat! Back to the rocks!".

The White Witch's amy forced us back. Edmund and I fought but more kept coming. I swear these monsters now come in king size. I fought with Draca but then I eventually picked up another sword and found that I could easily us see them. I also used my wings for flying around, knocking down enemies, burning enemies, and so on.

"ED! GET THE GIRLS AND TAKE THEM BACK HOME!".

" You heard him come on!" said, pulling Edmund away from the battle. "Peter's not king yet" Edmund said pulling out his sword. The bolted away. "EDMUND!". I saw a flash of light. I used my wings to fly as fast I could. It was too late.

The White Witch stabbed Edmund with her broken wand. He fell and didn't move. "EDMUND!". The White Witch saw he wasn't dead so she took her sword. It all seem to happen in slow motion. Jadis was bringing the sword down quickly. "NO!". The sword hit flesh.

The sword wasn't embedded in Edmund. Instead it went straight through my chest. I felt the blade make it's complete stop. The sword was completely through me. The pain happened so quickly.

My vision went black.

I was falling into the darkness.

But then I heard a lion's roar.

* * *

*Third Person*

Lucy dropped a drop of her cordial in Edmund's mouth. Then he stopped breathing. Tears were in the eyes of the Pevensies. Edmund suddenly coughed and his eyes opened. Peter shook with happiness and pulled Edmund into a hug. "When are you go to do as you're told?" he joked. They all had a group hug. Edmund noticed Aslan; a pained expression on his face. "What's done is done". Autumn. "Autumn!" Edmund asked. The Pevensies stopped. A few yards away Autumn was laying in the grass in a pool of her own blood.

"No! No! No!No!". Edmund rushed over to her. He pulled her head into his lap but she didn't stir. " She's not breathing". Lucy whipped out her cordial but Susan stopped her. " It's too late Lu. Her heart isn't beating". Tears were streaming down Lucy's face and Susan was crying now too. Peter was trying hard not too and Edmund was mental hysterical. Edmund looked up to Aslan. He shook his head.

Suddenly, the bright light lit the field. Autumn was on fire. Surprisingly,the flames didn't harm her friends. The flames only flicked around them. She was glowing brighter by the second. The fire engulfed her.

A phoenix made of fire was brought to life above her chest. It raised its head and wings and let out a strong call.

The the fire and light subdued.

The Pevensies watched in wonder.

Autumn gasped and opened her eyes.

She looked up at them. "What are you all looking at?". They laughed and cried at the same time. She hugged Peter, Susan, and Lucy. Then she turned to Edmund. He basicly jumped on her and hugged he still she felt her ribs would snap but it only made her hug back stronger.

They finally pulled away and then Edmund did the thing everyone expected. He took Autumn by shoulders and kissed her.

It was quick and inexperienced but it was something.

Susan and Lucy giggled. Peter looked amused. "Sorry" Edmund said, blushing as bright as Autumn was. "That's alright. Try that again in a couple (2) years" she joked.

Autmn turned around seeing Aslan. He face was happy and a faint purring was coming from him. "I see you have found yet another thing you ca achieve. For you are part phoenix. Therefore, you will rise again if you are needed again


	10. Chapter 10: The beginning of the story

The 5 kings and queens walked slowly to the waiting thrones. Aslan walked beside them. They took their postions in front of each throne. Autumn's throne was between Peter's and Edmund's. Then Aslan started their coronations.

"To the glistening Eastern Sea, I give you Queen Lucy, the valiant".Lucy bowed and Mr. Tumnus came forward and placed a crown of silver leaves atop Lucy's head. She smiled at him and he shyly nodded back.

"To the great Western Wood, I give you King Edmund, the just". Edmund bowed as Tumnus placed a silver crown on his head. Edmund looked at Autumn; a smiled plastered on his face. Then Aslan came to Autumn.

"To the vast Narnian land, I not only give you a protector but a queen so I present Queen Autumn,the loyal". A crown shaped like Edmund's was placed on her head. Edmund's crown had a leafy design but Autumn's had a more flame-like look.

"To the radiant Southern Sun, I give you Queen Susan, the gentle". A crown of golden leaves was placed upon Susan's head.

"And to the clear Northern Sky, I gave you King Peter, the Magnificent" and a crown of gold was placed on Peter's head. Then they claimed their thrones.

"For once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen" Aslan spoke. "Let this be known until the stars rain down from the heavens".

"LONG LIVE HIGH KING PETER! LONG LIVE HIGH QUEEN SUSAN! LONG LIVE KING EDMUND! LONG LIVE QUEEN AUTUMN! LONG LIVE QUEEN LUCY!" the crowd cried.

Edmund looked to Autumn. They both couldn't stop smiling. "Let the celebrations begin!"

* * *

"I wish to speak with you,dear one" Aslan said once the festivities began. Autumn nodded and followed Aslan into the garden. "You are the protector of Narnia. You help its people,its creatures,its land, and its kings and queens. A heavy burden rests on your shoulders but I know you can do it. To teach you in magic,justice,wisdom,and other virtues, I request that you help me in by doing a few quests". She nodded. "You will know what you must do but for now I must depart". "Thank you Aslan, but I have a few questions". He nodded.

"If I'm already the protector of Narnia, then why was I made a queen?". "For each of the Pevensies have a reason for their rule. Peter is a great leader,a commander,a king. Susan is like a mother caring,loving,responsible. Edmund is a great judge,negotiator,fighter. Lucy is a king soul,helpful,sweet. You too have what it takes to be a queen. You're like a mix of all of them and you will also see,learn, and know many things that they will not". "So it's like I put them together. I'm like the glue that fits four pieces together?". "Exactly".

"One last question". "You wish to know what happened to your parents" he said,reading her mind. She nodded. "I'm sorry dear one. A phoenix may not be defeated by age or wound but it can be killed by magic". "The White Witch?". "Yes. For she wanted to seek you out once she found that you were the protector. She wanted to stop the prophecy from coming true but do not like your hate consume you,young one". "Thank you Aslan" she said, burying her head in his mane. "I also have this for you". Autumn looked down in the grass.

In the grass, was a think book. It had a large ruby in its center and golden bonds. "Thank you". I flipped it open to the first the page,golden letters wrote "This book belongs to:Autumn Phoenix. Queen and protector of Narnia, Warrior of rebirth, Knight of the Narnian Wood, Eyes of the Eastern Sea,Wings of the Western Wood,Sword of the Southern Sun, and Negotiator of the Northern Sky". Under her name and all her titles, the golden words "The phoenix shall rise. Destiny burns on. Through life,love,war,peace,gain,loss, and so much more, keep the light burning strong" were written.

"Thank y...ou" Aslan was gone when she looked up. She sighed and opened the book again. The next page was blank expect for the golden words "The Lion, the witch, and the wardrobe". She turned the next page and gasped.

There was a picture (Or more of a drawing) of her and the Pevensies. She skimmed through the pages. The pages were all about them. About the raids in London, the mansion of Mr. Diggory's,them playing hide-and-seek, Lucy meeting Mr. Tumnus, Edmund meeting the White Witch,the beavers,her escape from the White Witch. She would notice pictures as well. Pictures like: Her flying to Aslan's camp,Peter being knighted,rescuing Edmund,Aslan's sacrifice, the battle, and their coronation. It was all here. She flipped another page but it was blank and so were all the pages after that. then the words "So you wish to continue your story? You must figure the rest out yourself, my daughter" appeared but then they vanished. She stuck the phoenix feather bookmark in the first blank page and closed the book. The lock on the side locked.

"What are you doing here?". she turned around and saw Edmund in his silver and blue outfit. She was wearing her protector's armor (The same armor she wore in the battle). "Talking to Aslan". He walked over to her. "What's that book?". "It's amazing. It's all about us!". He tilted his head. The lock opened by her command and she flipped the book to the first title page. "The lion,the witch, and the wardrobe". She turn the page. His eyes lighted up. "It has everything. Even the things that you or the others didn't see". "And I have to continue the story". "I'll be looking forward to reading this in a few years". She smiled. "I wonder what will happen in a few years".


	11. Chapter 11: Narnia The Golden age

Narnia

The Golden Age

AN

I just want to note that not all of this is true but I'm trying to make this the best I can. I have so many ideas but bare with me!


	12. Chapter 12:One year later

*One Year Later*

"Ed get up!" Autumn said,shaking Edmund's shoulders. "It's time for dawn patrol". Autumn and Edmund had always gone on dawn patrol as best friends. It was their thing. Never broken but sometimes Autumn was gone on quests for Aslan. Autumn had grown in so many ways. She had already mastered her wings and sword fighting. She was exceptional with the bow and flawless with the daggers. Her powers with fire grew stronger every day. She was truly living up to her job.

Edmund was too. He was a expert swordsmen and was already getting the hang of using two swords. Archery and using daggers were second nature to him. Edmund was 15 and Autumn was close to 15. It was a little over a year ago that they were crowned but it seemed like ages ago. They both still had their embarrassing moments but they didn't know if it were love or friendship.

"King Edmund Pevensie the Just. Duke of the Lantern Waste, Count of the Western March, and Knight of the Noble Order of the Lion. Get up right now or I will personally fly you out the window!" Autumn said (Just so you know, Autumn has muscle and is very strong and so are her wings but her wings are only ment for one persons weight). Edmund grumbled and shoved the covers off. "Fine".

He pulled his nightshirt over his head and threw it on the bed and stood up. "Oh, get behind the screen!" she said sarcastically, throwing him a shirt as she hid her blush. "I thought I was pretty good looking" he joked. "In your dreams". "No, in my dreams I look better" he called from behind the screen. She rolled her eyes "Just because you've worked out 24/7 for a year, it doesn't mean your exactly a hunk of muscle" . She was wearing a dark green shirt with tan pants (Thank goodness I'm allowed to. I was an exception for wearing boy clothes but I had mine specially made) and dark brown boots with a brown cloak. Draca was on her hip and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail that as always started on her neck (We has her hair like this most of the time in the Summer,Spring, and Fall).

Edmund came out from the screen in a red shirt and brown pants. He pulled on a brown cloak and grabbed his sword. It was mid-Autumn (About October) and the weather was getting colder by the day. "Race you to the horses" she dared. "No can fly!".

* * *

"I've started preparations on the Fall festival" Susan spoke during breakfast. "Already" Edmund said. "It's a week away" Autumn protested. Susan and her balls. "Oh come off. Wearing a dress for a few hours won't kill you" Susan said. "Oh, that reminds me. Autumn,Lucy, and I have dress fittings to day". Autumn groaned in the back ground. "That's fine. Ed and I have a meeting about the same time". Dress fitting great. I could be spinning through the fall colored trees in the fresh air but no. Susan insists that I have to stand on a box for 2 hours while someone goes around me poking me with pins.

* * *

*Autumn's POV*

After exactly 1 hour,23 minutes, and 37 seconds, Susan and Lucy let me go after fitting me in a orange and golden dress. I left for the library. Yes flying through the trees was fun but the library was my sanctuary. Having wings gave me the advantage to get very high books. I flew to one of the higher shelves and fingered through books.I finally found a book called "The War against the Elements" and landed on the floor. I was reading the cover when the doors of the library slammed open. I quickly hid behind a bookcase and listened the voices. "I'm not going to Peter!". "Ed come on. It's only for a week". "Yeah one bloody week of her". "She's not that bad". "If she's not that bad, then why can't you do it?". "She's your age and besides I heard she took a certain liking to you".

The voices died down and the doors closed to the library. What were they talking about? And who was 'she'?. I shook my head and plopped down on a chair facing the window. I started reading about the fusion of opposing elements. I never knew of anyone,who could control the elements, not including myself.

About an hour later, the heard the doors to the library open softly. Since being the protector of Narnia, I tuned my senses till they were extremely sharp. I could hear,see, and smell things humans couldn't often do. I heard to slightest sound of footsteps and I only moved my eyes to look into the window. I could see the reflections of me and everything behind me. I saw Edmund with a smirk on his face. I knew what he was thinking. He slowly creeped behind my chair.

"BOO!" he yelled right in my ear. "Hi Ed" I said without flinching. "You're no fun" he joked. "Well you're not every quite when you come in" I pointed out. "So how did the dress fitting go?" he asked casually. "Fine and when did you take a liking to dress making?". "I was just asking how your day went". "Well besides being used as a human pin cushion I'm fine. How'd the meeting go?". "Slow and boring. It was all about planning for the Fall festival. People who wanted to come early. Staying preparations. Who was coming" he continued with complete lack of enjoyment. "And you had to have a whole meeting for that?" I asked. "Apparently".

"I never really got balls". "You and me both". "Do you remember our first ball?" I nodded. "I heard some of the older guests say how cute I was and how I would make a fine husband one day".I laughed "You were only 13 and already they're lining their daughters up for you". "Well being king my attract some flys but think how many you'll get. You know being this daring protector and all" he said smiling.

I stood up from my chair and turned to Edmund "Dual?". "Why not?"


	13. Chapter 13: The Duchess of Archenland

Block,parry,parry,thrust, parry. The dual could have gone on forever but I quickly finished it by using Draca to flip Edmund's sword from his hands leaving him weaponless. "Dead" I said, holding Draca to Edmund's throat. "You're getting much better" I complemented. "I guess you not using your wings didn't help my chances" he joked. The sun was setting on the training field and many were packing and cleaning up for the day. "Come on. We better head back and change so Susan won't scold us for being so sweaty and dirty" he said,picking up his sword. "Yeah Mr. Sweats-o-lot" I joked. "That's King Sweats-o-lot to you" he said,laughing.

* * *

"We are expecting a guest tomorrow" Peter announced during dinner. "Who?" Lucy asked. "The Duke of Archenland,his wife, and daughter". "Ooo. What's his daughter like?". "I don't know much about her. She's 15 like Edmund and almost Autumn but that's all I know". I noticed Edmund's gaze. I saw anger,annoyance, and confusion. Well I really hope this duchess isn't some high strutting,nose lifting brat.

* * *

*The Next Day*

The next day I was excused from waiting to meet the Duke and his family because Aslan requested the night before (In my dreams) to check up on the red dwarfs that live in a large hill South of Cair Paravel (Thank you Aslan so much). I dressed like I always do. Crimson shirt,black pants and boots, sword, and a black cape. Chrismo ,who was one of my guards/watchers and my personal best friend as an animal, walked me outside. "So what's this about" the fox asked, watching her put her spellbook (She got her spellbook from Father Christmas the first Christmas after they had been crowned. Each spell was given to her by Aslan himself) into her bag. "These red dwarfs are threatening violence on a group of black dwarf. Aslan wants me to lighten their prejudice". " And if they don't? ". " Then Aslan wants we to use a spell that will turn them into black dwarfs until they accept that they are the same flesh and blood". "Cleaver". I smiled and started saddling Ayianna, who was my personal horse. " I suppose I can't come along?". " Sorry. But just in case things get a bit rough I want you to stay here. Before they get mad enough to turn you into a fur hat". Chrismo nodded. " Good luck". " Thanks. I should be back by tomorrow" I said and galloped again.

* * *

*The Next Day *

I was riding home from my quest with the red dwarfs. Most agreed with my talk about how we're all the same, but some I had to use a spell on. I was definitely dirty and sweaty. I had a few bumps and bruises but nothing I couldn't handle. I was a mess but all of Cair Paravel knew I got messy but it didn't bother them. They actually enjoyed it. Susan would occasionally scold me for my appearance but no too often.

I finally came within sight of Cair Paravel. I took Ayianna to the stables to brush her and take her w ware off. "Thanks for accompanying me" I said to Ayianna. " It was my pleasure Protector Autumn". " I told you it's just Autumn" she chuckled. When I be was done, I went through the stable to find Philp , Edmund's personal stead. I finally found him "Philp" I said in a horse whisper. " Protector Autumn you're back". " Yeah. Um have you seen Edmund? ". " Sorry no. He took me on dawn patrol but I haven't seen him since". " Okay thanks".

I ran into Lucy in the hall. She squealed and hugged me. " Where is everyone? " I asked her once we broke apart. "Peter has another meeting, Susan is busy with preparations for the festival, and I am going to have tea with Mr. Tumnus. Oh and I don't know where Ed is. He's bee a bit busy". She twirled around and skipped off to tea leaving me to search for Edmund.

I looked in his room, the kitchen, the training gounds, the library, I cheaked the stables to see if he had taken Philp for a ride but Philp was still there. I looked in the throne room, empty halls, and everywhere else I could think of.

I decided to take a break so I found a comfortable branch to sit on in an apple tree in the garden. I leaned against the bark of the tree. Then I heard laughter. I knew that laugh anywhere. It was Edmund's laugh but then I heard a shrill giggling. I saw Edmund slowly walking through the garden with a red-haired girl clinging to his arm. He made no effort to push the arm away. They walked further into the garden and I skillfully jumped to the ground. They didn't notice me but I came up behind them and cleared my throat. They turned around. Edmund had a releaved look on his fac but the girl looked furious. " What do you want?" she asked. " I was looking for Edmund". " King Edmund" she stated. " You have no right to talk to the king so formally". " I'll speak to him as I please". " I, Dutchess Amberylla of Archenland could sentence you to treason for such high disrespect". I rolled my eyes and walked over to Edmund, who was trying very hard not to smile. I gave him a strong hug and he hugged back. I had missed my best friend during my trip truly but something forcefully grabbed me by the neck and pulled me away from Edmund. " You dirty barbarian! How dare you force yourself upon King Edmund!" Amberylla screeched. I rubbed my neck from where she grabbed me. I looked at Edmund. His eyes said "Help me out of this and I'll explain". " Ed. You have that letter you have to send today". " Oh right" he said, playing along. "I'm so sorry Lady Amberylla. I have a pressing matter to attend to" he said, kissing her on the back of her hand. She batted her eyelashes and then glared at me. " If I ever find you never his majesty again, I will be sure it's the last thing you do" she threatened and walked off.

"Sorry about that. Peter wants me to keep her happy so that she can stay in Archenland's good books" he said once Amberylla was out of hearing range. "It's okay. I am a bit of a mess" I said, gesturing down towards my dirty clothes. " I bet she didn't know she was talking to Queen Autumn the Loyal. Protector of Narnia. Best swords woman in Narnia, and personal best friend of King Edmund the Just. Sword of Narnia. The Wand breaker. Count of the Western March. Duke of the Late...". "Well aren't you all high and mighty" I said, stopping him in mid-sentance. "I bet you can live a week with her" I said, trying to ease his thoughts. "Just bet her parents aren't thinking of something else". "Do did Peter make you escourt her to the ball this week?". "No I got excused for that" he said smiling. "How? Are you going to escourt Susan or Lucy?". "No I said I was going to take you".

Silence.

"Me?". "What's wrong you ashamed to go with me?" he said sarcastically. " 's ...just...". "Just what?". "Forget it. Have fun with her. I have a feeling I'll be saving you alot this week" I joked. "She's already to close for comfort". I nodded my head towards Cair Paravel. "Come on. It's almost dinner time and I have an excuse to miss it, but of course I would love to see the look on her face when she finds out who she tried to strangle". "Lucky".


	14. Chapter 14: Dancing Disaster

*The Day of the Fall Festival*  
"I escaped from seeing that Duchess but I had help Edmund out of embarrassing situations. I would normally send Chrismo to 'deliver him a message' to let him escape. I didn't want to meet this woman again and Chrismo agreed with me. I told him about how I meet her. His fur bristled when I told him how she grabbed my neck. "You're not going near that mad woman again" he stated when the story was finished. I scratched him behind the ears. Most Narnian animals disliked being pet by a human but Chrismo enjoyed me scratching his favorite places. That night, I was busy working on my desk. Piles of paper,ink,runes that I had gotten,scrolls,and books were on my desk. Then the door burst open almost making me spill my ink. "Autumn! You have to get dressed. The ball starts soon!" Susan called. Lucy bonded in behind her.

I slipped the dress on behind the screen. It was sleeveless but it had a circle of golden leaves around my shoulders,attaching to the front and back of the dress. The rest was orange but the bottom of the dress was golden with leafy imprint on it. I wore no jewelry and put on a pair of golden shoes. Susan and Lucy did my hair and pulled to a side so that all my hair rested on one shoulder and tied it with some string but placed a leafy ringlet around the string for decoration. My golden crown was the last thing. "You look amazing!" Susan complimented. Susan was wearing a red dress with golden details and Lucy was wearing a light yellow dress with silver details. Each had their hair neatly curled or put in a bun with their crowns atop their heads.

There was a knock at the door. It was Peter and Mr. Tumnus. Edmund was behind them. Susan took Peter's arm and Lucy took Mr. Tumnus. Edmund was the last and came up to me. "You look beautiful" he said. "I look like a girl". "You still look good when you're in full armor,bloody, and sweaty" he joked. I took his arm and headed down the hall.

"NOW PRESENTING HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS KING EDMUND ESCOURTING QUEEN AND PROTECTOR AUTUMN" the announcer called. Edmund and I slowly walked towards the thrones. A few eyes watched us but they were excited eyes.

We finally reached the thrones and sat down.

"I High King Peter hope you all have had a safe trip to Cair Paravel and I hope that you all enjoy your time here during this Fall Festival. The rest of this week there will be games,stands,and more to help celebrate this joyous occasion. The last day of the Fall Festival we will be having a grand feast and everyone is invited. So let the Fall Festival begin!" Peter call to the crowd. Cheers rose when he was finished. Music began and couples started dancing.

Chrismo came to my throne and put his head under my hand that was slightly hanging off the arm of my throne. "Why don't you go dance?" he asked. "I'm not the dancing type". "You're a very good dancer but you never choose to dance with any of the 'fine' gentlemen here". "If there are any here" he chuckled.

I saw Edmund dancing with Amberylla. He was smiling. I hope that's a fake smile but there was no tension in his face. Now the music is really getting to me!

"Would you like to dance?". A young man a bit older than me asked. I stood up and bowed. He offered his hand and led me out to the dance floor. I didn't like dancing but I couldn't refuse when people asked me to dance. Either that or face the wraith of Susan. He had a mix a auburn and carmel hair and he had gray-green eyes. "My name is Sir Dilon. I'm a knight of Archenland. And you must be Queen Autumn or Protector Autumn" he said,leading the dance. "Yes that's me". "I never thought such a strong guardian could look so beautiful" he commented. "Thank you". The dance finished and I felt a tap on my shoulder.

Edmund

"Would you like to dance?" he asked. "Of course my king". I took his hand and the music started. Great a slow dance. He placed his hands on my hips and I placed my arms around his neck and we swayed to the music. "So you finally managed to escape?". "What excuse did you use this time?". "Her presence was making me weak and hot so I needed a drink" he said with total disgust. "So what's wrong with her?". "What do you mean?". "Ed, you're 15 and I read that once you're of age or 18 that's when you need to be...you know". "Hitched, Wedsville" he finished. "Yeah". "Well she may be rich,nice looking,funny, and so on but I'm not looking for that in a girl". "Then what are you looking for?". He chuckled "Someone who has a kind heart,brave,strong,witty,someone who has their own beauty, someone different". While he was talking, I noticed that we were getting closer by the second. My breath was getting shallower. His thumbs were rubbing slow circles on my hips. I was feeling hot. Edmund was my best friend. What was happening?!

"And someone loyal" he finished. Oh gee I wonder who owns that title! His lips were inches away from mine. I had to do something. A million thoughts rushed into my head. "Ed" I said quietly. He didn't respond. He only kept on staring at my lips. "Edmund" I said a bit louder. He look into my eyes. "I'm sorry" I said. The song ended just then and I torn from his grasp and quickly walked away. I sat down on my throne. I put my hand on my forehead and I felt Chrismo nudge my other hand that was on the arm of my throne. "What was that about?" he asked. "Personal problems" I stated. "You humans and your ways to show affections always puzzle me". "You're telling me".

* * *

After the ball, I went to my room to get out of the dress I was wearing. Edmund had tried to talk to me but I was able to slip away before he could. Sometimes Amberylla dragged him off some where. I got into my night shirt that almost reached my knees and my night pants. It was pretty plain compared to what Susan and Lucy slept in. The only thing it had was a red ribbon that around the shirt under my chest. I loosely pulled on my red robe and headed to the library.

I lit one of the candles and started to read. It was another book that explained magic but the words were blurry to me.

Little did I know that i wasn't the only one there.


	15. Chapter 15: Try and find me

I read in silence until I heard a voice. "I knew you would be here" Edmund said quietly.

Silence

"You can't ignore me forever". "I can try" I said, slamming the book shut. "Why did you go?". I didn't say anything. "Was it because I was going to kiss you?". Now I know he definitely was going to kiss me. "Well whatever it is just say it" he said, losing patience. "I don't know". "It was just strange. One minute we're best friends. The next minute you tried to kiss me". "And what is wrong with doing that to your female best friend?". "I...".

"Are you saying you didn't want me to kiss you?". I didn't answer. "Is there someone else?" he said with pain with each word. "No! Of course not!" I interjected. "Then why!?" he temper rising. "Why. WHY! You're asking me why!?" we were both on our feet standing a few yards away from each other. "You're the one that tried to kiss me! What was going on in that head of yours at that time!". "What was going on with ME! I was thinking:Autumn is my best friend,someone wonderful! I COULDN'T HELP IT" he yelled. "YES YOU COULD HAVE! AND WITH THE WAY THIS CONVERSATION IS GOING I CERTAINLY HAVE CHANGED MY THOUGHTS TOWARDS YOU!" I yell. "FINE". I walked the opposite direction. "Great now my best friend is turning into a pervert" I said mumbled to myself. My senses jerked. I turned around and caught the book that was suppose to be aimed for my back. Edmund looked at me with cold eyes.

I lost it. I let out a scream/yell and the candles instantly blew out.

*Edmund's POV*

It was dark. The candles were blown out. I quickly found a candle and a match and I lighted it and held it high so that I could see more. Autumn was gone. The window was wide open letting the moonlight in. She'll cool off and she'll be fine my tomorrow. The next morning she'll be jumping on me telling me to get up for dawn patrol. I thought this as I walked back to my room.

* * *

*The Next Morning*

"Ed wake up!" it wasn't Autumn's voice. I threw the covers off my head and looked around the room. Sunlight was pouring in from the window. It was Lucy who woke me up. "Why weren't you up. We all thought you were late coming back from dawn patrol. But then I walked down the hall and I heard snoring from your room" she explained. "I missed dawn patrol?". "It's 10:30 Edmund of course you missed dawn patrol". "Have you seen Autumn?" I asked her. She shrugged. It was hard to keep tabs on a bold,winged protector.

Got dressed and stomped down to Autumn's door. I kicked open the doors.

It was empty no one was there. I looked around. Her shoulder bag,spell book,and sword were gone. I went over to her bed and found a letter on the sheets. It had her seal on it. I broke it open and read it.

_To the Pevensies,_

_I'm sorry about having to leave so suddenly but I have to leave for personal reasons. Chrismo has been told of my location but I told him not to tell so don't try and pressure him into telling. I don't know when I'll be back. Forever is a far stretch. They don't call me "The Loyal" for nothing. I am perfectly fine. I won't be gone too long but only time will tell. I implore you not to stop your daily lives on my account and please don't go looking for me._

_Signed,_

_Autumn Phoenix_

Great my best friend is gone because of me. Great job Ed!

"Autumn? Are you in here? Oh Edmund" I turned around to see Lucy and Susan. "What's that Ed?" Lucy asked, pointing towards the letter in my hand. I handed it to her and left before they could say anything. I need to find Chrismo. I was outside and I saw the hint of red/orange hair. "Chrismo" I called. He stopped and looked at me "I'm not going to tell you where she is and she says if you dare and pressure me, she'll deep fry you from where she is" Chrismo said, his fur bristling. " I'm not going to pressure you. It's your choice to tell, but I just want you to know I would really appreciate it if you told me. She's my best friend and...it's my fault she's gone". Chrismo looked at me for a while and then sighed. " You really do care about her. She would sizzle me alive if she found out I told of her location". " I won't let that happen". I'm sure I couldn't stop her but I could try. "For your sake, I will tell you. She went to the Western Wood. In a cave behind a waterfall". " Which waterfall? ". " I will show you".

* * *

I rode swiftly through the trees with Chrismo running along side Philp.

I heard rushing water. "We're here". " Now what?". " She's your best friend" Chrismo pointed out. I had an idea. "You two stay here and no matter what don't come unless I call you". They hesitated but nodded their heads.

I went to the river that the waterfall made. I had to lure Autumn out. She wouldn't come willing but if I was in danger, she wouldn't be able to resist. " It's all my fault" I moaned. " I shouldn't have done that to her. I can't live with it anymore". Just one more thing. I pulled the sword from my scabbard and angled it so that I was aiming at my heart. I raised it like I I was about to end my life.

I was just about to deliver the fake blow unrtil something knocked me off my feet. A foot was planted on my chest and I looked up.

Autumn

That worked. "I swear Ed if you even think about drawing your own blood you won't have to worry about killing yourself because I would do it for you". Well this is a nice howy do.

"Why are you trying to commit suicide here in your woods?". " Funny story really. I was actually looking for you". " You weren't looking you already knew where I was because Chrismo told you. Chrismo and Philp are a little ways away in the woods and you so called decided to do suicide so yo could lure me out so that you could talk to me. Well the answer is no" she stated firmly. " Now hang on". She finally released me from being trapped under her foot , which kind of hurt my chest.

* Autumn's POV *

I really wanted to forgive Edmund and go back home but another part of me was wanting to play hard to get. Forgiving ment that I would be stuck between the friend zone and the other zone. Hard to get was a rough game to play. "Now if you'll just listen to me maybe I can explain myself" Edmund said. "Go on" I wanted to see just what 'Mr. Book thrower' had to say. Yes I still never got over him throwing a 135 chapter book at me.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you. I understand that you were unsure of my intentions and confused by my outwards feelings towards my best friend. You did want to end our friendship by turning it into a strange relationship and I hope that you can forgive me" he looked deeply into my eyes.

His warm brown eyes that always comforted me and...wait what am I thinking! Blah! " Sooo". " I accept your apology. I also wanted you to forgive me if I reacted to rashly" the last part I disagreed with. I wasn't acting rash it was his crazy...you know what this is going no where. " That's alright" he said, grinning a lopsided grin. It was kind of cute really...oh stupid hormones!

"My lady, your majesty! " Chrismo cried, running to us wih Philp behind him. "What is it?!".

" Bandits"


	16. Chapter 16: The arrow and a week

Oh snap! Edmund and I pulled out or swords as five bandits crashed through the trees. Arrows were shot through the trees. I deflected a few and burned most others.

"Edmund watch out!". I grabbed Edmund and pulled him down before an arrow hit his throat. Instead it hit the muscle and bone part of my wings that connected my wings to my back. I winced as it lodged deeply in my flesh.

We were back on our feet once more. Edmund was against huge man but Edmund quicker and more agile than the other man. The other two that were against me were also huge but with the blink of my eye, they were a burning heap of flesh. Lovely right?

Edmund was still fight Godzilla but an arrrow of pure fire killed the man before he could take another swipe at Edmund. " Thanks". " They're Calormen". " We should tell Peter about this". " Meet you back at Cair".

I lifted myself into flight but a sharp pain in m my left wing. The arrow was still lodged in my wing. My wings didn't have the strength to lower me to the ground. Then suddenly, my wings just shut down because of the pain. I was only a few yards off the ground but falling from that height wing a dud wing isn't exactly painless. I braced myself for the impact but it never came.

Instead, I felt warm arms holding me. I opened my eyes.

Edmund Pevensie was holding me! His arms were under my knees and behind my back. I noticed our position and found it so welcoming but so... I don't know different. He was still looking into my eyes. Those beautiful eyes of...okay now I'm starting to think that arrow had poison in it (No the arrow didn't have poison). I cleared my throat to snap Edmund back to reality. " You can put me down now Ed". "Oh right". He put me down on my feet and Edmund decided to break the silence. " We have to pull that arrow out. The sooner the better". "Then why are you just standing there?". "I thought we should pull it out at Cair Paravel. You know so someone more experienced can do it". He is totally trying to get out of this.

"I trust you" well I trust him 99.7% the other .3% is from my many years knowing Edmund. "It's going to hurt" he sighed. " That's why I want you to do it" I said with pleading eyes. He opened his mouth to sat something but I cut him "Edmund, the sooner you do it the sooner it will be done. He kneeled in front of me and gave me a hug. I was taken back a bit but I realized that he was doing it to remove the arrow and releave my pain.

" Hug back " he whispered in my ear. I put my arms around his shoulders. I noticed how close we were. Chest to chest almost. Good thing Edmund couldn't see my blush from here. His gently but firmly took a hold of the arrow. I squeezed his shoulders a bit when the pain hit me.

" I'm sorrry" he whispered. He held his breath and quickly pulled the arrow from my wing. "Ah!" I hugged Edmund even tighter and when it was over, he still held me. "That wasn't so bad" I said. " Yeah tell that to the blood circulation of my arms". " Sorry". " You two ready to go? I got Autumn's bag and swor... Oh did I miss anything" Chrismo had gone off to get my stuff from the cave and get my shirt that was on the ground. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything". Edmund and I were still pretty close. I quickly pulled away.

" We should head back"

* * *

I had to ride with Edmund on the way back. I could fly and Edmund wasn't about to let me walk to Cair Paravel. I sat behind Edmund the ride there with my hands around his torso. This day is getting...a bit awkward.

" Autumn! Edmund! " Lucy cried when we reached the Cair. " Autumn we were so worried when you weren't here this morning! " Lucy said, hugging the stuffing out of me. She noticed the wound on my wing and gasped. If my wing was too wounded, the they wouldn't dissappear when I needed them to so...yeah. " Oh you need my cordial". " Lucy I'm fine" she looked at Edmund , who was dismounting Phillp. " Arrow wound. Penatrated about 3 inches". I threw him the say-one-more-word-and-I'll-get-you-Pevensie look. " No I insist! ". " No I'm fine". " Ed!" Lucy said.

Edmund came behind me and grabbed my arms. " What are you doing?" I hiss. " Restraining you so that I can give you a drop from my cordial" Lucy answered for him. "No". " And why not?" Lucy asked. " Because I can just to this". " Purhhaele dolgbenn" (A Merlin spell) I chanted. Edmund and Lucy gasped as the wound healed itself. "Oh" Lucy said, dumbfounded. "Magic".

Edmund let go of me and Lucy started chatting about the Fall festival week.

* * *

Stands were all around. Children and adults alike were walking and running through the street. The kings and queens were also playing their part. Lucy was making leaf crowns with a small group of kids. Susan was helping some woman and a few men pick different fabrics and clothes combos. Peter and Edmund were showing some young boys so things about swords. Autumn was given the kids rides.

* * *

"Having fun?" I asked Edmund after I had finished giving a young fuan a ride. "Yeah. Except for that one kid , who accidentally hit me in the stomach with a wooden sword". " I'm sure you've been through worse" he smiled. " Apple?" I asked, handing him an apple that I grabbed from a tree I flew by. He took it and bit into it". " Flying fun? ". " Yeah. Some kids had a fear of heights, others were a bit clinging, and I had a few feathers pulled but nothing horrible". I took the half eaten apple from him and took a bite out of it. "Kids" he smiled. " You're one to talk" I said, handing him back the almost eaten apple.

" Eddiemund!".

"Oh no" Edmund sighed.

" Have fun Eddiemund" I smiled, walking away. I wasn't jealous. Yes I was a bit jealous before. I was amused. Edmund showed absolutely no liking towards the girl , who was practically throwing herself on Edmund.

He was still my best friend.


	17. Chapter 17:Winter spirit

Birthdays:Made by me

Peter:April 13

Susan:May 21

Edmund:March 29

Autumn:November 23

Lucy:June 19

* * *

*A Few Months later*

It was almost Christmas and Cair Paravel was fully decorated. Last month on the 23th I turned 15. It wasn't anything too fancy. Only a party and the Pevensies gave me my presents that morning. Peter gave me a dagger with a ruby on its hilt. Susan gave me a set of golden shoulder armor (Mosty for show) and Lucy gave me a pair of golden guatlets. Edmund gave me a new saddle for Ayianna.

I was working with some documents on my desk and Chrismo was curled up in a ball on my red and golden sheets. My Christmas shopping was over and done and hidden in the secret space under a tile in the floor. Snow was falling outside and the fire was flickering in the fireplace.

A knock on the door broke the silence. " Autumn come on!" Lucy said, bounding into the room. "Come where". " Outside. It's snowing". " I have work to do, Lu" I said, gesturing to the piled paperwork on my desk. "That's what Edmund said" Lucy pouted. " It's Christmas" she pleaded. Exactly, not national-drag-your-friend-out-into-the-cold-day. I looked at Lucy. Her puppy dog eyes. She was wearing a wintery green dress with a fur (From a dumb animal or fake) cape and fur boots, mittens, and a blue scarf. " Fine but if I have to go so does Edmund". " Thank you! I'll go get Ed!". I pulled on a thick red shirt and pants, a crimson scarf and gloves. My furry black boots and cape were added and my sword, just to be safe.

Lucy burst into the room. " Edmund's taking forever to get ready". I sighed. " I'll take care of him. I'll meet you outside Mr. I love my chair's room"

* * *

I knocked on the door. A muffled "Come in" was heard though the door.

Edmund was working at his desk like I was previously doing. I looked over his shoulder. "You gotbthat letter too?". I saw a letter requesting that Edmund was needed to help an argument in town. "Yeah".

" When did you get that?". He shrugged. " 3 weeks ago".

" I got the same letter a few days ago".

" It said they wanted me to come because the Just King never came to sort it out".

" Yeah...".

" Dumping your work off on me?". " No!" he said quickly. "I was kidding".

" You better get dressed to go outside before Lucy drags you out as you are" I said,pointing to his light shirt and pants. " Okay, I'm just doing this to make Lucy happy". " I'm sure you are" I said sarcastically.

" Since when have you enjoyed doing paper work all day?".

" I don't like paper work but freezing my face off out there isn't what I had in mind" he called from behind the screen. "Lucy and I am fine". " Lucy moves around enough to stay warm and you have a much higher tolerance of the cold". That was true; I do have fire in my blood.

" Ready?"

He came out in a layered gray shirt, black layered pants, black scarf and gloves, black cape, and a sword by his side.

We walked out to the to find a very impatient Lucy. " It's about time".

" And what's with the swords?" she asked,pointing to Draca. " We're going to play in the snow not start war". Edmund and I put our swords in Edmund's room and then Lucy dragged us off.

* * *

"Do you want to build a snowman?" (Sound familiar? ) Lucy asked. " Do we have a choice? ". Lucy shook her head.

Lucy rolled the head; I rolled the middle and Edmund did the bottom.

We carefully stacked them till it was taller than Lucy but shorter than me by 2 inches; Edmund beat me by a head. "I'm going inside to find a carrot" Lucy said.

It was silent for a while until I finally couldn't take it. I made a snowball and threw it at Edmund , who had his back towards me. It hit him between the shoulder blades and he spun around to meet my mischief making eyes. "You're going to pay for that!" he said playfully.

I quickly scooped up some snow for another snowball but I had to duck because of the snowball that wizzed passed my head. "Oh it's on!"

I threw another and it hit him square in the face. We were both very skilled warriors so our reflexes were sharp.

I threw another snowball but it didn't hit Edmund. It hit High King Peter right in the kisser. " We did come out to help with the snowman but it seems like the call of war has sounded" Peter said with a smile. " Susan and Lucy are about to come out" Peter said. I looked at Edmund.

" Oh no, I know that look. I know what you're thinking" Edmund smirked. " What are you two thinking? " Peter asked, completely missing the whole thing. "Ambush?". " Ambush" Edmund confirmed. Peter's face lit up.

Peter hide behind a large bush with a pile of snowballs. Edmund was behind the tree that I was with his arms filled with snowballs, and I was in the tree with my arms filled with snow and snowballs. Yes, just snow. I was going to bomb them!

" Peter? Edmund? Autumn? "Lucy called.

" Now!" I yelled.

They received snowballs from in front and behind them. I flew over them, covering them with the powdery goodness. They screamed but soon recovered. The war of snowballs began.

Peter teamed up with the girls and I teamed up with Edmund. Peter claims I'm worth 2 people because I have wings. That's fair enough.

* * *

It was getting dark but no one noticed in the flurry of snowballs. " Your majesties I...oh my goodness". We ceased fire when Mr. Tumnus walked out. " I'm sorrry to disturb you but I wanted to say that dinner was ready". " Thank you Mr. Tumnus " Peter said in a kingly manner, despite the snow in his hair and wet clothes. " I think it's a tie". " We should go inside". We nodded.

* * *

At dinner, we talked causally.

Susan went on about the Christmas Eve ball and yes, that ment more dresses.


	18. Chapter 18:Christmas

*Christmas Eve Day*

I was once again working at my desk. The pile of papers never ceased. The ball would start in a few hours,but what did that mean to me? A knock sounded on my doors. "Come in".

"My lady,Queen Susan asked me to drop off your dress for this evening" a faun named Delia said. "Thank you Delia". She put the ice blue and white dress on my bed,bowed to me,and left the room. I sighed,causing my crown to slightly tip on my head. I never felt like a queen. Sometimes I wish that they had found someone ,who would enjoy being queen. I had enough on my plate being the protector. Being queen ment that I had to act like royalty,be clam and peaceful,act like a lady,and so on. The many things I hated doing but I lived through them.

* * *

*At the Ball*

I put on the blue and white dress behind the screen. The top of the dress was blue and white. A patterned/see through fabric went around my neck and then made my long sleeves that reached my wrists. Underneath that fabric, was a sleeveless top that was ice blue. My skirt was the same. Ice blue fabric underneath and the white see through/patterned fabric over that. The white made a snowy pattern on its light blue background;making my dress even more beautiful. There was a white belt that tied at my waist and the ends hanged down almost to my knees, and I wore a pair of white flats. I pulled on a sky blue cape ,which is a good bit darker than the blue on my dress, and put on the golden locket I was wearing when I entered Narnia and my golden crown. No makeup and no jewelry.

Chrismo escourted me to the ball. Peter toke Susan and Mr. Tumnus once again toke Lucy, and Edmund was forced by Peter into taking Duchess Amberylla. I haven't seen her since the day we meet in the garden but that was alright with me.

* * *

"NOW INTRODUCING: GUARD CHRIMSO THE FOX AND PROTECTOR AND QUEEN AUTUMN!" the announcer called. Chrismo and I walked among the people;making our way to the thrones. All the other royals were present except for my best friend.

Susan was regale looking as always. She had a red dress with dark red patterns and dark red sleeves that split close to her elbow and flowed down passed her waist. A golden cape,crown,and jewelry set off her outfit even more.

Lucy was wearing a purple/blue dress with silver trim,and a silver cape and crown.

Peter was wearing a red vest over a white shirt and dark red pants with black boots and a dark red cape with his golden crown.

"NOW INTRODUCING: KING EDMUND ESCOURTING DUTCHESS AMBERYLLA!"

Edmund was wearing a dark blue vest with a lighter blue shirt under it. Black boots and pants and dark blue cape with his silver crown. Amberylla was wearing a dark green dress and a golden circlet on her head. I felt Chrismo stiffen under my hand. "Do I have to restrain you?" I whispered to him.

Edmund nodded to me on his way to the throne. Peter welcomed the crowd to the ball and yata yata. The music started and Peter left to dance with a nice looking girl with Red/brown hair with tan skin. Lucy went off to chat with some of her friends and Susan left to formally greet people.

Edmund sighed. "Break a leg" I said as he left to ask Amberylla to dance. "I wish" Edmund said with a smile.

* * *

It was almost midnight and I had danced with 23 men,5 fauns,2 centaurs,and one fox (Chrismo). I got a drink of punch. No wine. I don't drink. Not one drop and besides it smells horrible to me. I put the empty glass down and watched the dancers.

"May I have this dance?".

I looked. It was Knight Dilon. "Of course" I accepted.

"You're a good dancer" he commented as we danced. "Thank you".

I learned a little about Knight Dilon during the dance. He was the youngest of 5 siblings. He had 4 older brothers and one sister. His oldest brothers joined the Archenland army but the oldest was killed in battle. His brother a year than him worked as a blacksmith and his other brother ran away to Calarmen. His sister married a silk marketer. His mother died from fever and his father was killed in an ambush.

I felt sorry for him;he had a rough life. The song ended. "Thank you for the honor of dancing,protector" he kissed my hand and left in the herd of people.

"May I have this last dance?" I turned around. Edmund.

"Of course my king" I curtsied. I put my hand on his shoulder and put the other in his hand. He proceed to put his hand on my waist and the other was handing mine.

"Some how was dancing?" I asked. "Fine not counting the flirting girls that were buzzing around me. I swear 100% were on to me". I smiled "For me I guess about 90%,but I danced with less humans than you did". "31 girls total" he said sick face. "23" I said.

"When is this ball over?" I asked. "Why? I'm not that horrible" he said playfully. "No,it's just it's pretty late. I for one know Lucy is getting me up at 4 in the morning tomorrow". We both laughed.

Peter ended the ball when the dance ended. I turned in for the night and feel asleep immediately.

* * *

*Christmas Morning*

"Autumn,Autumn wake up!". Lucy was bouncing the bed up and down. I threw off the covers and looked at Lucy. She was in her robe and nightdress and her hair was a bit messy. "Fine. I'll get Ed" I grumbled. Lucy squealed and skipped out the room. I pulled my red robe on and slipped out the door. All of us had already brought our gifts into the sitting room the previous day so there was no need to bring them.

I opened Edmund's door to find him fast asleep. I went over to his huge bed with blue and silver covers. "Ed wake up" I whispered. He just grumbled and flipped over. "Good grief". I got on his bed and kneeled next to him. I used my hands to shake his back (He was lying stomach down). He flipped over again causing me to be thrown to the floor. A yell escaped my mouth as I hit the floor and Edmund jerked up because of my yell.

I picked up a pillow that was on the floor and smacked him in the face. "Merry Christmas to you too". "What are you doing on the floor?" he said looking down at me. "You flipped my over when I tried to wake you up". "Sorry" he said sheepishly. "Lucy wants us in the sitting room". I threw him his blue robe and we headed for the sitting room.

When we got there, Susan and Peter had the same sluggish impression in their purple and green robes. The present opening begins.

Peter received a new scabbard from Edmund,two new capes from Susan,from me he got a set of chain mail that was forged in a dragon's breath (It has powerful protection against magical blows),and Lucy gave him a new helmet and breastplate.

Susan got a set of new arrows from Edmund,a new dress and shoes from Lucy,I gave her a necklace with a rare stone I found on one of my adventures,and Peter gave her a new set of woman's chain mail.

Lucy got a music box and bracelet from Susan,a new dress and cape from Peter,I gave her 2 fresh fire flowers for her cordial ,which I got from my adventures again,and Edmund gave her a new set of bow and arrows.

I received a pair of daggers from Peter,two pairs of boots from Susan (They had the pointed spers on the heel),a new bow and arrow set from Lucy (My other set got broken by a minotaur),and Edmund gave me a new sword. I was deadly with two swords and most of the time I used a practice sword. It was a strong sword with a orange/red jem in its hilt.

Edmund got a set of gauntlets and boots from Peter,a cape and sword scabbard from Susan,a set of daggers from Lucy,and I got him a sword with a silver hilt and a blue jewel on its hilt. I had it specially made by dwarfs.

Cookies and hot chocolate were brought into us and we gave 'thank yous' and admired our things. Peter had to leave for a meeting along with Edmund. Lucy promised to have tea with Mr. Tumnus,and Susan had to write to a friend she had met at one of her balls leaving me alone.

I headed to the library and started reading. We had come a long way from when we first came here. It was about 2 and a half years since we took the thrones. The years to come are still a mystery.


	19. Chapter 19:Remember what you told me?

* Months later *

I was unpacking from a recent trip to the mountains to ally some giants there. I just got back less then an hour ago. I made a giant friend named was an older giant,kind hearted,and usually against war. I heard a knock on the door. "It's open".

Edmund walked in. "I heard you got back a little while ago". Chrismo,I should have known. "Yeah it was for me" I said,throwing my dirty clothes into a basket. "Did you make any friends?" he asked casually. "Yeah, I real nice guy named Gylin". "Who's he?" Edmund said,slightly stiffing. "Why do you care?". "I'm just wondering".

Then it hit me. Edmund only knew I was going into the mountains not who I was looking for,so I decided to mess with him. "Well...he's real kind. He offered me refuge in his home. He said he could help me with anything I need help with". I noticed him stiffen with every comment. "That's nice" he said through gritted teeth. "Are you jealous?".

"No!" he said a bit too quickly. "I'm kidding Ed. He's a friendly,old giant I meet in the mountains" I said with a smirk. "Very funny". "But really would you have been jealous if I had meet a good friend ,who was a man?". "I...well...it...ma...n..y.." he could find the right words. Why did I ask that? I asked myself. "Forget it" I said walking passed Edmund and out the door.

* * *

*At Dinner*

"I can't believe that next week is the 2nd anniversary since the "Battle of Beruna" Susan said at dinner. "And that means more parties,more preparations,more dress fitting,and more celebrating" I with no excitement. Susan rolled her eyes. "It's a big thing" Lucy pointed out. "Balls just aren't my thing" I said. "I think we got that when you 'accidentally' stepped on the duke's toe and broke it" Edmund said,trying not to smile. "Oh really? What about the time that princess tried to hold your hand?" I testified. "He moved out of her way so she missed and got cake on her" Lucy answered with a giggle.

"Oh lets stop. I don't want to hear about,how you 2 ruined my parties" Susan said. "We weren't ruining them. We were making them more interesting" I said. Peter tried to be mature and not laugh. Lucy hid her smile with her hand and Edmund chuckled a little. I knew Susan found it funny but she wasn't about to show it.

* * *

*2nd Anniversary*

I dressed in my royal colors of red and gold. My crown was on my head and my good friend Draca was at my hip. Two years ago I had been killed and it was two years ago that I resurrected.

I meet the Pevensies by the big door that lead into the throne room. I had just finished doing the clasp on my cape when I walked next to Peter. "Where's Edmund?" he asked me. "I don't know he's your brother". "He's your best friend". "Edmund is most likely on his way here now" Susan said.

As if on cue, Edmund walking down the hall with his undone cape in one hand and the other hand was keeping his hand steady as he jogged to us.

I did the clasp for Edmund as he fixed his hair. Then,we took our places. Just as we did 2 years ago.

"NOW PRESENTING THEIR ROYAL MAJESTIES" he called in the same order that we were crowned.

"QUEEN LUCY THE VALIANT"

"KING EDMUND THE JUST"

"QUEEN AND PROTECTOR AUTUMN THE LOYAL"

"HIGH QUEEN SUSAN THE GENTLE"

"HIGH KING PETER THE MAGNIFICENT"

We proceed to our thrones and sat down. A wise looking centaur started the speech.

"It was two years ago that the White Witch was defeated. The two sons of Adam,twos daughters of Eve,and one half-blood completed their prophecy. High Queen Susan and Queen Lucy traveled with Aslan to free the victims of the White Witch from her castle and bring backup to the High King Peter,King Edmund,and Queen and protector Autumn. The Just king broke the White Witches wand,destroying its magic. However, he suffered a fatal blow and would have been dead if it was not for our protector. The High King battled the White Witch but it was Aslan,who truly killed her. King Edmund was saved by a drop from Queen Lucy's cordial but even that couldn't save the protector. Amazingly, the protector rose again. Thanks to her phoenix blood. They were soon crowned and they are bringing Narnia to its 'Golden Age'".

Everyone clapped when he finished. I had heard this story a million times and besides I was there and I was the one that was stabbed. The celebrations began. Dancing,food,laughing,and talking we all happening.

Then I felt a hand on my arm. I whirled around. Edmund.

"I need to borrow you for a second".

He pulled me into a deserted hall. "What is it Ed?".

"Do you remember what you told me 2 years ago?" he said,looking start into my eyes. "I said a gazillion things 2 years ago". "On the battlefield,when you came back from the dead". it. "About me...you...trying it...couple of years...". I still was baffled by what he was asking.

"Maybe I can make it more clear" he said. By now,he was standing literally right in front of me. He leaned down and kissed me.

Fireworks,cannons,you name it were going off in my head. I actually enjoyed it.

My arms found their way around his name and his arms snaked down to my waist. It felt so right.

We pulled away from lack of air but we remained holding each other.

"You told me to try that again in a couple years" he said. "And I did" I looked up at him. "And I loved it" he said with a smile. " this works out,...". "It will" he interrupted. "Can we just go slow?or maybe...".

"Why?" he asked. "Well we are a bit young. I'm 15 and so are you". "I'm almost 16 and besides,we grow". "It's just I never thought of love before. Well not until now and I don't know exactly. I guess".

He took my hands in his. "Autumn,you're an amazing person. Brave,strong,loyal,smart,bold,funny,and so much more. I still remember that 6 year old girl that beat up Rodger and his clan with her bare hands. I'll wait" he said. So much was said in those words. His eyes showed it too. Love,admiration,pleasure,and so much more.

"No one can tell you what will happen in the next 5 years,even Aslan". "Time is nothing. I've known you for almost 9 years now". "I'm just saying". "Well stop saying and start doing" he said. I was about to ask him what the heck he ment but I was stopped by his lips touching mine. This was a night to remember.


	20. Chapter 20:Jennifer Ehle

*One Year and 2 Months later*

"Dead" I said to Peter. I had both my swords either behind his neck or in front. I was 16 and almost 17 but it only made me stronger. I helped Peter up and he looked pretty beaten up. "Now I know why Ed comes back all beaten up and sweaty". I rolled my eyes. "Come on Peter is that all you got?". "I wish" he said,rubbing a bruise where the back of my sword made contact. "Don't forget you have to train the new recruits tomorrow". "How can I forget".

* * *

*The Next Day*

"Au,wake up". Oh no,it's Mr. I-love-to-wake-my-best-friend-possibly-more-up. Just to be mean,I didn't respond. I kept my eyes shut and I felt the bed dip as Edmund climbed on. "Come on" he said shaking my shoulders. "No" I said. "Are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?". "Don't care" I mumbled from under the sheets.

Ever since Edmund kissed me,we had kept our respected distance,but you know. We sometimes held hands and yata yata. I was really busy the last few months.

To wake me up,he had a few ideas. Like:letting those hands wander. i jerked up and hit him in the face with a pillow. "You choose the hard way" he said with a playful smile. "Time for dawn patrol". "As always" I said.

* * *

*A Bit Later in the Woods*

I heard a footstep. "What's that?". "I didn't hear anything" Edmund said,looking around.

"There it is again". "I hear it too Autumn" Ayianna said. "Edmund come on" I said,getting off my saddle. He got off and followed me. More footsteps. There was a small clearing between the trees. The noise was coming from there. Edmund pulled out his sword,Histo (The one I gave him for Christmas).

I looked closer. It was...a human!

A human girl.

She looked lost and she was wearing clothes a bit like the ones we wore the first time we came to Narnia. She had icy blue eyes and blonde hair.

I was still staring at the girl when I said, "Edmund we betterrrr..." he was gone. I saw him slowly creep up behind the girl. That's the way to do it. Scare them out of their skin.

*Third Person*

Jennifer Ehle walked around a little. Where was she? She was in some sort of woods. Then,she heard a footstep.

Then something hit her in the back and knocked her down. A boot was on her back forcing her down. "Get off!"

She managed to shove the boot off and get a good look at her attacker.

He was young,about 16 or 17 (He's 17). He had dark brown hair so dark almost black. Cute brown eyes and a splash of freckles. All in all he looked cute except for the frown on his face.

"Who are you" he asked. He's got a nice voice too. "I should ask you the same thing" she said. "King Edmund Pevensie" he said. "Um...Jennifer Ehle" she said. "And what makes you king?" she asked. "Where did you come from?" Edmund said,ignoring her question. Where was Autumn? "Earth,smarto. Heard of it. That's where we are now".

"I hate to break it to you but you're not on earth anymore" Autumn said walking into the clearing. "Autumn Phoenix" she introduced. "Well at least someone here has a real name". "I just don't use my titles" Autumn said.

"Where am I?" she asked again. "You're in Narnia" Autumn said. "Narnia?".

"Do you want me to spell it out" Edmund spat.

Jennifer could tell that she shouldn't mess with this 'Edmund'. He was an intimidating figure even without the sword. Who would want to miss with him?

"It's a bit of a long story". "We better take her back to the Cair" Aurumn said. "I just want to go home" Jennifer complained. "I'm sorry but...you can't get back home". "You're joking right?".

"I've been here for almost 4 years;I've searched every inch of Narnia. Their is no way back unless that lion permits it". "The lion?".

"Aslan". "We'll tell you on the way their" Edmund said.

"Ed,she can take Ayianna an I'll fly" Autumn said. "Fly?" she asked with surprise. I called my wings and I felt their weight on my back. "I'm definitely not on earth any more".

* * *

*Autumn's POV*

On my way back, I was thinking about Jennifer. Something was different about her. Like an old presence. Why did a human fall into Narnia? Was their trouble? Or was she the trouble?

*Later that Day*

Susan and Lucy meet Jennifer and helped her get settled in her new room. I was flying around the castle grounds before dinner when I heard a voice. Aslan's voice.

I heard bits and pieces of what he was saying. "Danger...be careful...ice...end...Jennifer...".

"Aslan?" I whispered to myself.

"Autumn!" Edmund's voice called.

"What?". Too late. I made contact with the ground or in better words,Edmund.

"Sorry" I apologized. "That's okay" he said smiling. I blushed when I noticed our current position. He was on the ground and I was over him. My knees on either side of his hips and my legs tangled with his. His hands were on my waist and my hands were gripping his was awkward.

"Ed,you can let go now" I said,even though I sort of enjoyed it. "Oh right" he said. I quickly climbed off him and we quickly stood up. "We should...". "Edmund!". Lucy! That little... never mind."I have to go. Meet me by the Big Oak in the Western Wood in an hour". He nodded and Autumn and quickly flew away.

*Autumn's POV*

"What is it Lu?" Edmund asked,trying not to sound annoyed. "We want you to take Jennifer for a ride to show her around" Lucy explained. "Can Autumn come too?I'm sure she would be more than happy to come,and who knows Narnia better than her?".

"Edmund" Lucy said with sadness and pity in her voice. "Jennifer doesn't want to see Autumn".

"Why?". Lucy hesitated, "Well...um...Jennifer said...she wasn't exactly fond of Autumn". "What?Why?" Edmund couldn't believe what he was hearing. Who cares what this girl thought?

"She said Autumn seemed a bit hostile towards her". "She didn't do anything to her!" Edmund almost shouted. "I was the one,who knocked her on her stomach,and held a sword to her" Lucy gasped. I wasn't suppose to say that. Dang it! "You what Edmund Pevensie!" Lucy yelled. "I wasn't in the mood to deal with a new person from another world!".

"Edmund Pevensie,you will go for a ride with her and apologize or I will tell Peter!" Lucy demanded. There was no way out of this. "Fine" Edmund huffed. He just needed to be back in time to meet Autumn.

*Later that Day*

Edmund knocked on Jennifer's door. She came out in a blue Narnian dress and boots. "Hello" he greeted. "Hi" she responded. "Are you ready for your ride?" he asked. "Yes".

"You know how to ride right?" he asked in the stables. "Yes,I've ridden since I was 10 and I'm 16 now".

They started riding through the meadows of Narnia. He did want Autumn to see them. He knew her temper better than any other else. Then he remembered,he had to say sorry. "I'm really sorry for knocking you down the other day. It's just I was in one of those moods" he explained. "That's okay" she smiled.

During the ride, Edmund learned a bit about Jennifer. She was an only child. Her mother and father worked for the government and she loved horse riding,dances,spring,music,and books.

She learned that Edmund like riding horses too and met his horse,Phillp. He liked reading in the library,sword fighting,and sweets. They talked and laughed through the ride and they almost were too late for dinner.

* * *

"Where's Autumn?" Edmund asked. "Working,as always" Susan said.

Edmund walked Jennifer to her room after they got dinner. "Well,good night Jennifer" he said,kissing her knuckles. She blushed. "Would you like to join me tomorrow?"Edmund asked before he could stop himself. "Sure" she said,still blushing.

In his room,Edmund started working at his desk. He flipped through his papers. He found one that he needed the signature of the protector. "Better get that done" Edmund said to himself.

He found himself in front of Autumn's door and knocked.

Silence

He knocked again.

Silence

I opened the door. No one was there. That's odd. She's may just be out flying again.

*Autumn's POV*

I waited and waited. Edmund never came. It was now dark and still no sign of Edmund. Where was he?

I leaned against the bark of the Big Oak and found myself drifting into sleep.


	21. Chapter 21:The Cold One

AN: I've started adding music here and there to get in the mood. I own NONE of these songs.

Battlefield: by Jordin Sparks

Trouble: by Taylor Swift

* * *

*The Next Morning*

Autumn woke up stiff and uncomfortable. Why had Edmund not come? He is going to get it when I see him!

*Later at Cair Paravel*

Autumn walked through the training grounds of Cair Paravel. She unexceptionally walked passed Edmund but refused to make eye contact. "Where were you yesterday night?" he asked as she passed him. "Waiting for you" she replied simply.

"What do you mean waiting foooo...oh". She gave him the you-finally-figured-it-out look. She turned around and left for the castle. "Wait" Edmund call but it was too late,she was already gone.

*3 weeks later*

Autumn found herself busy the past few weeks. Training new soldiers and recruits. She didn't bother to talk to Edmund. He seemed too busy with Jennifer. Like I care. He tried to talk to be but luckily both of us were very busy.

She was lying in bed and sleep slowly consumed her.

*Autumn's POV*

*Dream*

My dream was slightly blurry. It was like I was watching a movie. I saw so many things.

Jennifer in a white dress with an evil smirk on her face.

The middle of a deadly battle,one side was Narnian.

Ice and snow.

Giants killing Narnians with huge clubs.

Pools of blood.

Aslan roaring.

Jennifer with a sword and a killing look on her face.

Lucy crying.

Edmund kissing Jennifer.

Me unconscious in a bed with every bone broken.

Peter letting out a loud war call.

A sword going through my chest.

"My daughter" Aslan called. My vision went black. "What were those!?" I asked. Was this the future? Could I prevent it?

"This is the future if 'she' is not stopped" Aslan's voice said. "Who" I asked. "The Cold one". The who now?

"There's a prohecy"

"Another daughter of Eve will come

But a daughter of ice she is

A cold soul she is

One touch from the protector

And she will know

The demon that lives with us.

A reign of death and terror

This is what she brings.

The end of the Golden age

Don't let the cold one in"

Was he talking about Jennifer?

"She will be the end of the kings and queens. You have to stop her before she finds her true powers". I nodded to the darkness. "If you bring everyone into Narnia for a reason,then why is she here?".

"I believe that is the doing of Jadis".

"You must warn them or else".

His voice started fading and so did the blackness. "Wait! Aslan!Aslan!"

*End of Dream*

I bolted up in my bed. Breathing hard and sweat on my brow. I needed to tell them about Jennifer. When I first shook her hand, I felt everlasting coldness. She had to be the one.

* * *

The next morning I was able to talk to the Pevensies without Jennifer noticing.

We were all (All but Edmund) sitting in the sitting room. Susan and Peter sat on the couch and Lucy sat in a chair. We wait for Edmund.

"What's the emergency? Fire?Death?Murder?Plague?" Edmund blurted out when he burst in the room. "We're waiting for you".

"Oh right" Edmund quickly sat down.

"We can't trust Jennifer" I said.

"*Ha* *Ha* good one Autumn" Peter said,slapping his knee.

"This is what I walked down here for?" Edmund asked.

"It's true! I saw Aslan and he told me!". Everyone went quite.

I told them about my dream,and when I finished, Edmund said "You can't be serious".

"I am".

"I see what's going on" he said with a smile.

"You're jealous".

Really!? This is going to be harder than I thought.

"Why would I be?" I asked with a serious face.

"I get it now" Peter said.

"Autumn,no one's going to take your place" Edmund said,putting a hand on my shoulder.

"You don't get it do you!? She will be the end of the kings and queens. I know she's the. Aslan told me I have to warn you and stop her".

"It's her destiny".

"Autumn enough of this" Susan insisted. "She's no harm and she's an angel. Unlike you".

Ouch, that hurt. I was practically her guardian angel.

"Susan's right. That's enough. She's our guest". That's always like Peter.

"Why would she have come to Narnia? Aslan brings everyone here for a reason. So why bring someone who will be our doom?" Lucy asked.

"Because Aslan never brought her here" I stated. "Then who did?" Peter asked.

"Jadis".

"You mean to tell me that Jadis brought kind Jennifer here to destroy us?".

"Yes".

"How dare you talk about Jennifer that way!". I turned to Edmund. He was defending her like I was the enemy. I felt a stab of hurt.

"Suit yourself" I said. I walked out of the room without another word.

* * *

I packed quickly. I was leaving for a while but I was going to say I was going on another mission for Aslan. I couldn't stay here any more.

I kept thinking about what the Pevensies said about me earlier.

Susan never thought of me as an angel. Sure I wasn't but it was her and the other's tones that truly hurt.

I was too rough,tom-boyish,unlady like,dirty,stubborn,rude,different,and dark. It was like they didn't except me for who I was.

I felt a burning sensation in my heart. It grew and grew. It was painful. I felt like my heart was physically burning. I let out a small scream. "What is happening?" I asked myself. "It just your heart withering away" (Sound familiar?) Aslan voice called.

"Your heart is so loving that without feeling loved it will start to die".

"Autumn are you in there" Edmund asked from the other side of the door. Great time Edmund.

The burning sensation died a bit and Edmund slowly opened the door.

"I thought I heard you scream from here".

I closed my bag and said "Why should you care?".

"I thought you were hurt" of course he would say that.

"Not physically" I said.

"You're leaving" he said,looking at my bag. No dit Sherlock.

"For a little while".

"I'm sorry about snapping at you earlier".

"It's just I've sort of..."

"I'll sort it out for you" I said,stopping him mid-sentence.

"What?" he asked,while I tightened my belt.

"I've moved on Edmund. Go live a happy life. I don't care. Just please let me be".

I quickly grabbed my stuff and left from the balcony (Flying of course).

Edmund didn't say anything but just stared.

This is just wonderful.


	22. Chapter 22:I know that look

*3 Months Later*

I was returning to Cair Paravel for the first time since I dreamt about "The Cold One". I wanted to be home so bad but I didn't think anyone would be happy to see me.

During my extended vacation, I meet with Gylin again,slayed a sea serpent,and fought a small army of White Witch followers.

I decided to make my presence unknown. I wanted to see how everyone was doing.

The castle was busy preparing for the Summer Ball. "Autumn?" I turned to see Chrismo. "Chrismo!". I knelt down to hug him a he gave my a few wet lips. "It's been so long" he said. "Well at least someone is happy to see me".

Chrismo was the only one who believed me about Jennifer. Being an intelligent creature, he could he I wasn't making this up.

"You would be surprised" he said with a smile. I tilted my head to show I was confused and wanted him to continue. "King Edmund didn't come out of his room for a whole week. He blames himself for your sudden depart". "How and why did he come out?".

His ears suddenly dropped. This couldn't be good news. "Jennifer coxed him into..." I lifted my hand for him to stop. Jennifer. She was now Edmund's best friend. I made up my mind to treat Edmund like a king and not a friend.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"It's okay" I said. "You're lying through your teeth" Chrismo said.

I glared at him;that shut him up.

* * *

I started working on the paper work that tripled while I was gone. Susan had made me a Summer Ball dress in case I showed up and it was tonight.

A knock sounded and Chrismo went to answer it. "Hello Chrismo. Is Autumn back?" it was Susan. "Why don't you see for yourself?" I said without looking up from my paper work.

"Oh Autumn you're back! We were so worried when Edmund told us you left. We thought you left because of us". Susan hugged me from behind but I still worked on writing. Lucy was behind her with a smile on.

"It's okay". I've said that all day.

"Well I hope you're joining us for the Summer Ball". "Do I have a choice?".

"No" Susan said,picking out a pair of green flats from my wardrobe.

* * *

*Later that Night*

I put on the grass green dress Susan got for me. It was sleeveless except for two dark green straps on either side of my shoulders. I had a v-shaped belt and the dress reached the floor. The chest of my dress had a dark green vine pattern that mimicked the bottom of my dress. My hair was loose with my golden crown on top.

* * *

"NOW INTRODUCING: FOX CHRISMO AND PROTECTOR AND QUEEN AUTUMN!".

I got some surprised looks when I walked towards my throne. Peter,Susan,and Lucy knew of my return but others not so much.

Edmund and Jennifer were introduced next. Edmund had a wide smile on and so did Jennifer. They looked so happy. I wasn't going to be a pouter. I was going to keep my head high.

Edmund kissed Jennifer's hand and she walked into the crowd as Edmund walked towards his throne. I made no action to show I was there. I acted like I was the only person in the room.

Peter started the ball once again and dancing,music,and everything else started.

"You're back" I heard Edmund say behind me. "Is there a reason why I shouldn't be?".

"No,no it's just I didn't know when you'd be back and...". I rolled my eyes and said "And what?". "Well when you left, you said somethings I didn't understand".

"Oh really? Because they made perfect sense to me" I said folding my arms over my chest.

"Sir" a faun came over and tapped Edmund on the shoulder. "What is it?" he growled. "Lady Jennifer wishes your presence".

"All right I'll see to it". He turned back to me. "But first I need to finish my conversation with Autumn".

"This conversation is over" I said walking away.

* * *

I say Edmund dancing with Jennifer for the 5th time. They looked so happy together. I had been asked to dance by various suitors and I tried to enjoy it but I couldn't.

I was in a corner watching the dancers dance. I mostly watched Jennifer and Edmund glide together on the dance floor. I felt envious and a burning feeling in my heart.

"I know that look" I looked to my speaker.

It was Amberylla.

"Hello" I said.

"I know that last time we didn't start off on the right foot but I hoped that we could start over". "I would like that". We shook hands and we formally greeted each other.

"What did you mean by you knew that look?" I asked.

"It's the look of grief and envy. For I too, have been there".

"I don't know what you're talking about".

"I think I do. Edmund was your best friend and almost something more but then suddenly someone makes him fall head over heels for her and he leaves you".

I looked at her. "I was like that when I wanted Edmund as my own. I took me a little while to get that I was ment for someone else. Maybe the reason it's hard to get the person you want, it because it's preventing you from choosing the wrong person".

I looked at her,so much wisdom was in her bluey green eyes. "So you're saying that Edmund and I were never ment for each other?".

"No one knows the future for sure".

"By the way, who was the person that you were ment for?".

She blushed and said "He's a knight of Archenland. Sir Dilon".

"I'm so happy for you! He's a good friend of mine".

"That's..." she was cut off when we saw Chrismo running towards me.

"Autumn! Code 34!" he said. "Oh no. Um Amberylla I have to tend to some matters".

"That's okay. I promised someone this next dance".

When she left, I turned to Chrismo. "Are you sure?".

Code 43 stood for: His royal idiotness, King Edmund is headed your way. "Positive. He's walking this way as we speak".

Great. I hoped to spare any unneeded contact or talking with Edmund until "The Cold One" was caught but so much for that plan!

"What do I do?" I whispered to him.

"Run?". "He's Edmund. He could catch me if he wanted".

"Magic". "That would give the wrong thoughts towards people who are unsure about magic".

"Well I don't know! Punch him in the face?!". "Where would that get me?!" I glared at him. He gave a foxy shrug and I sighed.

Moments later, Edmund came up to me. "May I have this next dance?" he asked. "Fine" I said. Very queen like.

As we danced, I focused on the symbol of Edmund's shirt. In my head, I said no contact, but you're already doing that. Then no eye contact.

"You've been quite" he said.

"Any thing wrong with that?". "No. It's just not you".

"Maybe that's because I'm not the angel you guys want".

"I don't care that you're not an angel".

"Stop" I said.

"Stop what?" he said with a confused look.

"Stop playing two hearts at one time. You don't have to make the choice of who it is. I've accepted that you've moved on,so stop hanging back here and go forward".

"Wha..".

Thankfully the song ended and I left from Edmund's arms.

Was I really happy about Edmund and Jennifer together? Maybe. Edmund was my best friend and I wanted him to be happy but another part of me wanted to be with Edmund. This was ripping my heart out.


	23. Chapter 23:A Giant Coma

It was true I couldn't say for sure if Jennifer would be the end of my friends, but I didn't know for sure if she wouldn't. Aslan requested I go to a high mountain where a wise dragon lived. It was a creature if fire and so was I. I would learn from him and tame my firry insides.

Right now,I have better things to worry about. The Northern giants were causing an up roar and I had to sort them out with Peter and Edmund. Edmund and I had never talked since the ball but that was fine with me.

I rode Ayianna to the North. A whole army at my disposal was behind me and 2 kings as well. Jennifer had come along after much stubbornness. Edmund had taught her a bit about handling daggers but not enough in my option.

Jennifer stuck close to Edmund the ride there but I had an army to lead.

We called camp once it was almost dark. I placed a few protective spells around the camp and walked around to check up on certain people. After everyone else had seemed to retire,I went to my own tent. Lately,I have been restless but reckless.

*The Next Day*

I barely had any sleep the previous night. My hair was messy and put into a quick,low pony tail. My armor gleamed its normal shine. Peter and Edmund were wearing their usual armor and Jennifer was wearing a leather and chain mail war dress.

A distant thumping could be heard,and me slowed our horses. I raised my hand for us to stop.

The thumping continued. It grew louder and louder. A tree was thrown in front of us,its muddy roots looked freshly pulled.

Then,5 huge giants came into view.

Silence came from the Narnian army but I knew what we were against.

"Steady!".

The sound of a few uneasy Narnians shifted through the army.

I raised Draca to the sky and a battalion of griffins soared to the cloud dotted sky.

But to the giants,the griffins were no more than flys buzzing around their ears. The goal for the griffins was to potently blind them,giving us a leg up.

The lazy clubs of the giants missed the swift griffins and the winged hybrids managed to blind two.

"Center to the direct right".

"Left troops to rear and Right troops to left gear".

The attack was on.

* * *

Giants are slow and dumb witted but being hit by a club wasn't my idea of fun. Their rough skin took 10 swords to cut and their thick,raggedy garments were thick.

I killed one giant with a huge dragon made of pure fire. A spell that drained energy but created massive damage. The giant fell with a mighty thump and crushed the unfortunate victims underneath.

Many warriors on our side had fallen but only 2 giants remained. Two giants had been severely severed in the feet,legs,and knees and where stomping away,hoping to escape death. The other was history like I said before.

I was bloody,dirty,and torn up but I kept on fighting. I was one of the few fighters that could reached vital organs by flying. Peter and Edmund were fighting like the end of Narnia was tomorrow.

I spilt second happened. I noticed.

Edmund was giving heavy blows to a nearly beaten giant. The beast gave a last groan and began to lean back slowly.

It all happened so fast,but time seemed to have almost stopped for me.

The rocky club of the giant was slipping from its dead owners grasp. Right towards the unknowing Just King.

Slipping.

Falling.

I urged my feathered wings faster...

faster...

faster.

I pushed Edmund out from the target of the falling club.

Then...it went dark.

* * *

*Edmund's POV*

The giant went down once I gave a final blow to its cut up legs. My breath came out in pants and I walked away from the dead giant.

I strong force shoved me forward and I caught a glimpse of fire colored wings.

I resized what happened.

"NO!" I rushed over to the fallen club and used my waning strength to push it off of Autumn.

Her figure was stretched out like a phoenix about to take flight.

But what?

Tears brimmed my eyes. I carefully pulled her into my lap,hoping...

I felt her pulse. A weak 'thump'...'thump' was my response. She was alive!

She felt so weak. Bones in her body had to be broken but she was still here. Still alive.

I was so focused on Autumn that I didn't notice the loud crash of the last giant falling.

"Ed! What happened?!" Peter came rushing up to me.

"She saved me from a falling club" I whispered.

"We have to get her to the Cair. Lucy can use her cordial" I lifted Autumn's limp body from the trashed ground and brought her to Phillip.

I held onto her during the painful ride to the Cair. Wounded soldiers followed,morning the loss of their fellow friends.

Something inside me was making my insides squirm. Something wasn't right.

We had won the battle but here I was...with my best friend in my arms hanging onto life by a single tread.

Aslan knows what was to come but something told me this wasn't right.

* * *

I lied Autumn down on her crimson and golden sheets. Lucy came rushing in and didn't hesitate to put a red drop in Autumn's mouth.

"All we can do it was" Lucy put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and left the room.

She did this for me.

* * *

The doctor had run his tests on Autumn and had come to give us the news. I had previously been pacing the room,waiting to here for a single sign of hope.

"Your majesties" he bowed.

"I have run the test".

"And?" I was getting impatient. If this hairy faun didn't give me the result now,I would turn him into a lamb stew.

"Her majesty,Queen Autumn, appears to be in a coma" the faun said grimly.

"When will she wake" Peter said with a calm demeanor. "I don't know. It could be tomorrow,a few weeks,a few months,but maybe even...never" he hesitated with the last bit.

My best friend was in a coma because of me. we didn't have the faintest idea on when she would wake or if she would ever wake.

I prayed to the mighty lion Aslan that she would.

Please...

* * *

AN:

I have changed this story to only have The Lion,the Witch,and the Wardrobe and the Golden Age.

Why?

Because I want to Finish this story sooner. Squeals are where I plan to go after I finish and edit but I'm not sure when. I also have other stories I am starting to write so sorry about the long wait for the next update. It's also partly because of my school. I am very busy and have lots of homework ,which I finish every problem.

Also, I have my phases. Where I get really into one of my favorite movies or something and loose my knack for writing another story. My phase has turned to Harry Potter for a little while but I WILL finish this story and edit every now and then.

Thanks for the Reviews!


End file.
